Sensual Spirals
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: An anthology showcasing various mythical creatures ... and all the myriad ways they can hypnotize Twilight's friends into having sex with them. A continuation of the Sensual Spirals series, which started with "Shying Up To Sunsets." For convenience, the remaining entries will be released as this one story.
1. Dashing Away From Arachnophobes

**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

 **Sensual Spirals**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dashing Away From Arachnophobes [Rainbow Dash]**

* * *

Hmm?

Oh, yeah, hey. 'Sup? My name's Rainbow Dash, but you should know this already. I mean, I am one of, if not the fastest fliers in all of Equestria. I'm even on the short-list for the Wonderbolts! My dream come true.

So, what am I doing in this cloud, you ask? Nothing much. Just chilling. In fact, now would be a good time for me to take one of my famous naps. Yeah, I'll just roll around a bit and snuggle up here … yeah, yeah. Let me tell you, this is a premium quality cloud right here. Nice and fluffy. Think I'll curl up here, rest my head on my hooves and …

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!"

My eyes widened as I bolt upright. Ponyfeathers! I promised Scootaloo we'd hang out together today. I totally forgot!

"Rainbow Dash!" The little squirt runs around on the grass, calling my name. "Rainbow Dash, where are you?"

"Up here!" I poke my head over the edge of the cloud and wave at her. She looks up to me, beaming with her little smile. Sometimes I forget how cute she can be.

Ugh. Did I really just say that? I'm starting to sound like Pinkie Pie … or maybe Fluttershy.

"I'll be right down!" I shout at her. She either didn't hear me or didn't care, as she jumped into the air and tries to fly, her little wings fluttering like a cicada's. She gets a little bit off the ground before her wings give out and she hits the ground and eats dirt.

"Aw, man."

As I fly in and land beside her, I can't help but giggle. "Don't worry, squirt. You'll get it right one day."

Scootaloo scrambles to her hooves, clumsily trying to dust herself and make herself look good for me. Heh. I want to tell her she doesn't have to do that for me, but I don't want to embarrass her either.

"So," I put a hoof on Scootaloo, "what do you want to do today, squirt?"

"Well ..." She draws out her tongue and rolls her eyes away. "I wasn't gonna ask today, but after ..." Scootaloo raises one wing and flexes it. "You saw what happened. So, do you think you could teach me some flying lessons?"

"Flying lessons, huh?" I rub my chin. "I don't know … most of the stuff I know is pretty intense." It's true. I know the basics and the advanced stuff, but knowing me – and who knows me better than me? I'll probably push her too hard, too fast. I'd have her doing barrel rolls and somersaults before the day is up, and she can barely get off the ground.

"Aww, come on!" Scootaloo jumps into the air, hovering with her wings without actually flying. "I can take it, Rainbow Dash!"

"Uh-huh." I nod. Still, I'd feel better if we had somepony watching. Like a spotter. "Hey, about we go see Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy?" Scootaloo's face screws up in confusion.

"Yeah. She's a pegasus. She knows about flying just as much as I do. She might be able to help"

Scootaloo gives me a weird look. I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but Fluttershy went to flight camp with me as well. She knows everything I know … at least until you start getting into things like my Sonic Rainboom. I don't want to admit to her – to Scootaloo – that the real reason I want us to get Fluttershy is because I'm … scared, I guess, of hurting her.

"Come on." I dig my hoof into Scootaloo's back and begin pushing her towards Fluttershy's house. She looks sullen and I can tell she wants to protest, but she respects me too much to say anything.

We reach Fluttershy's dinky little cottage. I hesitates, hearing some noises. Sounds like there's quite a ruckus going on in there – or is it a fracas? Pinkie would get on to me if I got them confused. There's noises and sounds and thuds going on in there. I don't like it. Not from Fluttershy's house. I'm not taking Scootaloo in there.

"Stay here." I tell her. She nods, though we both know she's not going to listen to me, adventurous young filly she is. I can't say I knew much better at her age, though.

Tensing up and putting on my best game face, I rush into the cottage, bucking the door open. Nothing in the living room. I lift my ear and listen closely.

The bedroom!

Not thinking about what other things this could me, I go charging in, smashing the door open with a headbutt to it. "All right, you crazy monster! Let go of Flutter … shy."

My voice trails off as my eyes take in the sight in front of me. Fluttershy, my friend, has her hooves on the snake tail of her weird shape-shifter of a girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. Sunset's tail is large, way large and it kinda freaks me out. It's all over the room and looks pale. Fluttershy and Sunset are staring at me with surprised expressions.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fluttershy." I babble out. "I heard noises outside and thought you were in trouble." My cheeks turn as pink as Fluttershy's mane. "I'll just go on out the door-"

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo pops her head in. "What's going on?"

I instinctively put a hoof over Scootaloo's eyes. Young fillies should not be able to see these kinds of activities.

"No no it's okay!" Fluttershy takes her hooves off Sunset's tail and waves me. She puts one hoof back on Sunset and pulls back, peeling the skin of Sunset's tail. Uh, ew. "She's just molting! It's not anything … _naughty_." Fluttershy says it like the "naughty" is the dirtiest word in Equestria. I can think of ten words off the top of my head even dirtier. Some of them aren't even swear words or sex related!

"Uh-huh." I nod my head. "You hear that, Scootaloo?" I take my hoof off her eyes to let her see. She sees Sunset and waves. Sunset waves back. Scootaloo seems pretty okay with the whole Sunset being a part-snake, part-human monster. I guess Fluttershy already told her.

"Say ..." An image of Twilight's face appears in my mind. "Why does a shape-shifter need to molt anyway?"

Good question, Imaginary Twilight Head. "Hey, Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Sunset need to molt? Can't she just shift into another form?"

"Oh, um. Normally, yes." Fluttershy said. "But Sunset spends so much time in this form she needs to address its, um, bodily needs."

"It is my favorite form." Sunset admits.

"Okay." I nod my head, eying Sunset a bit. Her relationship with Fluttershy kinda creeped me out. See, it all started when Sunset came in from another universe, lured Fluttershy into a cave and brainwashed Fluttershy into having sex with her as part of some convoluted way to get revenge on Twilight. The actual relationship began when Fluttershy had the perfect chance to turn Sunset in to Twilight and the authorities and … didn't. Sunset appreciated that so much they fell in love with each other. Or at least, that's how they tell the story.

Yeah. It's all creepy and questionable. Can you tell I'm super not-okay with any of this? I mean, I'm the most emotionally sensitive of ponies and even I know THAT is NOT how you start a relationship with somepony.

"Was there something you and Scootaloo needed, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asks. She's so sweet, even when I barge in on her helping her girlfriend … _molting_. Yeah, sure. That's what you were doing. I believe you, Fluttershy.

Oh, uh. Here's a hint: I don't actually believe her.

"Oh yeah. Scootaloo here wants me to teach some flying lessons." I ruffled Scootaloo's mane. "And I was sorta hoping you would be able to spot for me, Fluttershy."

"I would love to." Fluttershy says.

I look at Scootaloo and then at Fluttershy. I walked up to Fluttershy and motion for her to come over. I lean in and whisper in her ear. "And, uh, make sure I don't push her too hard, okay? I know I can get … overzealous."

Fluttershy nods in understanding. A giggle erupts behind us.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask Sunset, a little aggressively. I'm not gonna play whatever game you want to me, ya freak!

"Don't look now, Rainbow Dash ..." Sunset says between giggle fits. She points at my hoof. "But there's a spider on your hoof!"

"WHAT!?" I lift my hoof and start shaking it back and forth, flailing. "Get it off get if off get it off get it off!" Fluttershy tries to calm me down, watching my leg for the spider. She catches my hoof between her legs and locks eyes onto the big hairy tarantula clinging into my leg for dear life.

"Fluttershy ..." I stutter. My eyes are shrunk and my heart is pounding. "Get this tarantula off me."

"It's not a tarantula." Fluttershy puts her hoof on my leg and nudges the spider. The disgusting, terrible arachnid, probably eying for Fluttershy as a potential meal, hops off my leg and onto her hoof. "It's just a garden spider. We get them in the house sometimes. They're harmless."

"Whew." I wipe my forehead of sweat. "Okay. Great, Fluttershy. Now throw it to the ground and stomp on it."

"Oh no!" Fluttershy said in her sweet little voice. "I couldn't do that." She goes up to the window, pulls the window up and puts her hoof on it. The spider apparently decided not to eat Fluttershy after all, as it climbed off her limb and crawled outside, where an eagle can swoop down and eat it for all I care.

I really, really hate spiders.

"Fluttershy, how can you be so calm about this?" I ask. "That spider wasn't going to eat you! Eat me!"

Fluttershy giggled. "Rainbow Dash, the spider was never going to eat you. Or me, for that matter. Like I told you, garden spiders are harmless little creatures."

I back away. Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you - you – spider sympathizer.

Fluttershy and Sunset look at each other, then at me. "Rainbow Dash, are you … afraid of spiders?"

My eyes roll over to Scootaloo, as I abruptly remember she's still in the room. She's giving me the weirdest look, like she doesn't understand me, before she looks away and rubs the back of her head.

"No." I answer Fluttershy.

YES. SO VERY MUCH YES. I hate spiders. They're so … ugly and freaky, with their eight eyes and legs and the web they spin out from their rears. They're just so - ugh. Who needs that many eyes anyway? I'll tell ya who; spiders, searching all of Equestria for hapless little ponies they can web up and feed to their babies. Their millions of crawling, skittering little babies. Ugh.

I try to quickly change the subject. "So, those flying lessons?"

"Oh yes." Fluttershy looks at her girlfriend. "Is it alright if I help Rainbow Dash, Sunset? Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Sure." Sunset waves her … _haaaand?_ Is that the right word? She grabs her tail and starts pulling it towards her. "I think I can handle the rest of this by myself."

"Thanks. Mwah." Fluttershy pulls Sunset in for a smooch on the cheek. Both Scootaloo and I turn away from the icky, gross mushy display of affection. Not nearly as gross as a spider, though.

So, Fluttershy, Scootaloo and I all left the house. Thought not before I went behind Fluttershy's back to give Sunset a dirty look, point my hoof at my eyes and point my hoof at her to let her know I would be watching. Sunset seem confused by it, but I'm sure that's just what she _wants_ me to think.

Fluttershy and I had a good time teaching Scootaloo some basic concepts about flying, even if I got bored with some of the academia and wanted to sleep in the middle of class a few times. We still never got Scootaloo quite flying, and she seemed a little disheartened. But I told her it was just a matter of time and all she needed was to grow up some and get a little more size on her wings. That cheered her up.

* * *

The next day, I tried sneaking over to Fluttershy's place. Doing my best not to be seen, hiding, rolling, and crouching under stuff, I was already next to the cottage when I realized sneaking to my best friends' house would draw more attention to me. I certainly would be suspicious if I saw one of my friends trying to sneak into my house. But I didn't want anypony to know why I was here.

I knocked on the door. Fluttershy answered. Sunset was there, too, this time as a human holding a cup of coffee. Does she ever spend time as a pony?

"Oh, hello. Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah ..." I scuff my hoof. "Do you remember yesterday when I said I wasn't afraid of spiders?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I lied." I put my hooves on Fluttershy's shoulders. "I am terrified of spiders."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that when I asked?"

"In front of Scootaloo? Are you _kidding_? She looks up to me! Do you know what it would it do to her if she found out I, the Great and Stupendous, the Amazing Rainbow Dash, was afraid of something as lame as spiders?" I was so embarrassed when she came as close as she did to finding out yesterday.

"I'm sure she'd understand." Sunset took a sip of her coffee. "We're all afraid of something, Rainbow Dash."

You stay out of this, you snake.

"Being afraid of spiders is not cool." I explain to Fluttershy. "And I am the coolest. Therefore, I should not be afraid of spiders … but I am. It would be super-embarrassing for me if anypony found out. You're such a big animal-lover, Fluttershy. I figured you were my best bet. What do you say? Do you think you can help? Maybe cure my phobia?"

"I don't know if anypony can _cure_ a phobia, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy says.

"Fluttershy, wait." Sunset walks up and puts a hand on Fluttershy's back. "What if we introduced her to our new friend?"

"That ... just might work." Fluttershy says after a pause. "Sunset, you're a genius."

"I know." Sunset arrogantly takes another sip of coffee. Hey, arrogantly drinking stuff is supposed to be my thing!

…

That came out wrong.

"I guess we do know somepony who might be able to help." Fluttershy said. "What do you say, Rainbow Dash? Are you in?"

"I'll do anything." I say. "I gotta get rid of this somehow."

I begin to reconsider my choice of words when Fluttershy and Sunset both get naughty smirks on their faces. It's like they're twins with some sort of psychic link to the feelings of the other.

"Okay." Fluttershy and Sunset stepped out of the house. "Come on. This way."

* * *

Fluttershy and Sunset led me to a clearing in the woods. There was a small cave with a waterfall sliding off the side. A silvery mist shined from the river the fall poured into it. Doesn't seem like a bad place to cure a phobia. In fact, I think may have just found a new favorite napping spot -

Wait.

Going to Fluttershy's house and being lured to cave is exactly how the story of Fluttershy's and Sunset's relationship started out.

"Girls?" I stop. "I'm not going to be taken into the cave and hypnotized into having sex with Sunset Shimmer, am I?"

Sunset and Fluttershy grimace. They look at each other. Sunset scratches her chin. Yeah, I'm onto you, snake-lady. Bait me into the cave and then wrap me with up with your tail. Well, it's not gonna happen.

"Rainbow Dash, I can honestly assure you with one-hundred percent certainty you will not be hypnotized into having sex with _Sunset Shimmer._ " I should have paid more attention to the way she emphasized Sunset's name. Might have been a good warning. Should have set off some alarm bells, even I knew Fluttershy would never do something like that … unless Sunset hypnotized her to.

My mind wandered back to why we're here. "So, Fluttershy, tell me about your friend."

"I think you'll like her." Fluttershy said. "She's really nice and quiet, with a soft and soothing voice."

Heh. Sounds like somepony I know. No wonder Fluttershy's friends with her.

"Oh, um, one thing before you head in." Fluttershy said. "She's a jorogumo … an ancient creature from a far away land. It translates into "Spider Queen." Well, it actually translates into "Spider" … something else which I'm not comfortable saying." Fluttershy's cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink.

"Spider Queen, huh?" I walk towards the cave. "Yeah, I think I can handle that."

I stomp my hooves on in anticipation of being cured before galloping into the cave. Fluttershy and Sunset stay behind. I'm guessing they're either staying out of the cave so they can go get help if I scream and something's wrong, or staying behind so they can have sex. Hey, I know I'd take my girlfriend out here every now and then.

"Hello?" My voice echoes through the cave. It's real dark in here. "Is anypony there?" I get no answer. Guess I ought go tell Fluttershy her friend didn't show.

"Hello?" A soft voice answers back.

I turn around and look up at the source of the soft, motherly voice, and I see the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Dragons and chaos gods be damned.

There was a massive monster on the ceiling. She was like a humongous spider, her eight legs sticking to the ceiling and the walls and allowing her to hang upside-down, where she looked down on me as a potential tasty snack, no doubt. Her abdomen was huge and black as night itself. But from where her the head of her spider-body should have been, was instead the front half of a pony, as if somepony had sawed off the front half of a pony and back half of a spider and glued them together. It made me wonder, was there some unfortunate soul out there made of the leftovers who had a spider's head and a pony's hind legs?

This thought and several other thoughts I have disappear from my mind as I'm paralyzed by fear. What is this thing? A pony a on a spider's body? That's not natural!

As I'm standing there, shivering and shuddering and frozen to the spot, she lifts one of her huge spider legs and begins climbing down the cave walls. Oh Celestia, she's coming _towards me …_

"Are you all right?"

Slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, I begin to regain control of my motor functions. I move one hoof out, then the next one. I'm about to get a good running start going when she places one leg in front and braces my chest, keeping me where I am and preventing me from running away. She pleads with me. "Wait. Please don't go. Not yet." Her voice is just soft enough to make me calm down - a little bit - and sit down on my haunches.

She reaches her long legs over and picks me up between them, using them as a hammock to lift me up. As the ground below fades me, my vision goes blurry. I know what you're thinking. I spend so much of time thousands of feet into the air, so I shouldn't be bothered by a few feet, right? Well, all those times I went flying were of my own free will and when I wasn't being picked up a giant scary spider!

She lifts up two more of her legs and begins to poke at my wings. W-what is she doing? Oh no, she's probably tear them off and eat them first! Not my wings! Take my hooves if you want, but not my wings! Using her legs, she begins to rub up and down the base of my wings. Which I admit, is a little stimulating. Most ponies don't to access that part of pegasus anatomy in normal circumstances. These circumstances are anything but normal.

Her legs continue to feel around my wings and circle them. It's almost as if she was … massaging them? How did that make any sense?

"Please, don't be afraid."

I look up at her. She still looks freaky as heck, but I look into her earthy-brown pony eyes and I don't see a hint of evil in them. She continues to massage my wings with the tips of her legs.

"Does that feel good?" She asks, almost like she wants me to tell her if she's doing something wrong.

"It feels … fine." I tell her. "Good, even." I blurt out when I see her face saddening. Honestly, I'm still more than bit freaked out … but I feel better now.

"Excellent." She says. "Now, let's move onto the next step."

I gulp. "Next step?"

She lifts another one of her legs up and I'm afraid she's going to stab me. She takes the leg, curls around my back, and slides it down. It reaches my Cutie Mark, goes past my Cutie Mark, and gets way too close to a … certain Cutie Mark-related area. A certain _intimate_ Cutie Mark-related area.

I was so not okay with her going there. Needless to say, I struggled free of her grip and flew screaming like a rocket out of the cave. Hyperventilating, I set my hooves down outside the cave entrance. Fluttershy and Sunset are still there, and it looks like they were sitting down and talking. They look at me, look at each other, and get up to greet me.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay? Was she too rough?"

I slap Fluttershy's hoof away as she tries to get near me. "Fluttershy! What … the hay? I tell I want to be cured of my fear of spiders, so you try to make me have SEX with one!?"

"Oh. Well, um … I didn't want to make you do anything." Fluttershy mumbles, shrinking away. She knows I'm mad at her and she's trying to put some distance between us.

Sunset puts her hands on Fluttershy's haunches, comforting and reassuring her. If I wasn't so mad, I'd almost say it was cute; Sunset was telling Fluttershy she would protect Fluttershy from me, and without saying a word.

"She did warn you she was a Spider Queen, Rainbow Dash." Sunset says, trying get me to keep my anger in check.

I rub my head. "I thought that meant she had some sort of telepathic control over spiders! Duh. I wasn't prepared for a … spider … pony … abomination!"

My comment was insulting enough for Fluttershy to find her misplaced backbone. "She is not an abomination! Just because she is strange and usual doesn't make her a monster."

"Well, of course you would say that ..." I say with a knowing glance at Sunset Shimmer the part-time part-snake lady.

"Rainbow Dash." Sunset says, putting herself between Fluttershy and I before one of us decides to hit the other. Well, more before I decide to hit Fluttershy, because Fluttershy never got physical, no matter how angry she got. "We could go about this three ways." Sunset continues. "Either you can go back in there and have sex with Tsukuyo ..."

"Not gonna happen." I pay little attention to the fact the spider monster has an actual name.

"Or we can bury you in a tank and fill it up with spiders."

I wince at the mental image of being one of those extreme dare T.V shows and being helpless inside a tank while thousands of big, hairy spiders crawl over my body. "Also not gonna happen."

"Or you can keep your fear of spiders and admit it to everypony, including Scootaloo." Sunset concludes her speech. She crosses her arms and smirks at me, knowing she has me between a rock and a hard place.

I open my mouth to say something, but my voice remained empty. I couldn't think of anything to counter Sunset with; it was either pony up, go back and have sex, or live with the embarrassment of my fear of spiders until the end of my days. I … what am I gonna do?

I have a reputation to upkeep .. and Scootaloo would be so disappointed. Ugh! Fine.

"Alright." I hang my head in defeat and turn around, beginning my reluctant walk back into the cave.

"Thatta girl!" I hear Sunset yell her support. "Go get her!"

"Sure, unless she gets me and eats me first." I mutter under my breath.

I walk into the cave deep enough to find the Spider Queen again. She hasn't moved an inch from where I was when I bolted as fast as I could. She notices me.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" She asks. "Oh, I knew I should have gone slower."

"Y-yeah." I stutter. "You should have. Like, way slower. No, wait ..." I place a hoof over my forehead and shake my head. "What I mean to say is … maybe we got off on the wrong hoof. Can we start over? I"m Rainbow Dash." I offer my hoof for a hoofshake.

"Nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash." She extends one of her extraordinary long legs and touches it to my hoof. Forcing myself to keep a smile, I oblige and shake her leg. "My name's Tsukuyo. I'm a friend of Fluttershy's, and she tells me you have a fear of spiders she thinks I can help with."

I rub the back of my neck. "Yeah."

"I can do it … but I'm going to warn you this time." She winks at me. "For this work, it's going to be intimate."

I wince and recoil. "Does it have to be?"

"Yes. Nothing builds trust like some intimacy between two _willing_ participants." Her voice is so soft and quiet, I could almost hear Fluttershy saying speaking instead of her. "Are you still up for it?"

I squint my eyes and shiver where I am. Then, I think of Scootaloo. I sigh. "Yes. I am."

"Okay." Tsukuyo reaches her legs towards and picks my up in them again, creating a hammock of way-way-too-long hairy spider legs for me to rest on. "But if you ever get uncomfortable, I want you to yell, alright?"

I nod my head. "Alright."

I move closer to her. She stretches her front legs and reaches out to me, gesturing me to come forward. I move even closer to her, and she picks me up in her legs like a pair of pincers. She lifts me further up, close to her body, and wraps more of her legs around me. It's like I'm being nested between two giant combs.

"I'll go nice and slow this time." Tuskuyo says. She brings two legs out and begins digging at my wing stems again. She pokes and prods and draws circles, trying to stimulate me. I guess … this isn't so bad. Her legs are full of tiny hairs which are a little ticklish on my skin, but they also make me feel comfortable.

I feel myself being pulled higher and higher off the ground. "Hey, what's up?" I look up to see she's climbing down the wall. I guess so she can free more of her legs up for my … treatment. Resting about two legs on the edge of the cave, she lifts another leg and pokes at my Cutie Mark on one side.

"Hey ..." I giggle a bit. "That tickles."

"Sorry. Do you want me to stop?" She asks as she drags her leg over my Cutie Mark, tickling me with her hairs.

"N-no." I shake my head. "It's fine. Just be careful, will you?"

Tsukuyo nods. She continues to rubbing my wings and brushing my Cutie Mark. I look up again to see her doing something with her legs. She's making webbing. She's pulling it out from … wherever she's making it from and knitting it with the tips of her legs. Why is she making webbing? Am I not tight enough already in her legs?

Creating what looks to be a net of some sort, Tsukuyo lowers the webbing towards me. She lifts me up and moves to put me inside the web, but she can see me beginning to shiver. I gulp and nod for her to continue, despite my increasing anxiety.

She touches my body to the webbing and lets me out from her legs. It's sticky and really soft. Like, really soft. I almost want to throw out all my old blankets and replace it with this stuff. I begin to cuddle and nuzzle into it. Have I mentioned how soft it was? Because it is incredibly soft. I almost want to take a nap in it, but I didn't want to be rude to Tsukuyo … well, ruder than I had already been.

"Do you like that, Rainbow Dash?" Tsukuyo asks me.

"Yeah." I notice the webbing is hanging from two of her hind legs. It's as if I'm a fly on an actual spider web. I shiver again, thinking Tsukuyo is gonna show her true colors and gobble me up while lying to Fluttershy that I decided to live with Tsukuyo in the cave. Wouldn't that serve me right for trusting a spider?

Instead of opening her mouth to eat me, Tsukuyo lifts her legs up to me again. She starts brushing me and combing me, digging at my wings and my Cutie Mark. On both sides this time. She takes one leg and runs it through my tail, and it feels more like a hairbrush than anything that's come before.

"Are you feeling relaxed, Rainbow Dash?" She asks me.

"Y-yeah." I admit. "I am."

"Good." She coos in her soft little voice. Her legs continue stroking my Cutie Mark, digging in and prodding further than before. It feels really good. Her webbing is soft … I want to stay in it. I keep snuggling into the webbing, rolling around so I can feel all over my body. I twist and turn and tumble, eventually getting myself wrapping up in the webbing. It's over my stomach, my wings, my legs … even my mouth. I didn't usually think of myself as into bondage, but I'm finding this more than a bit appealing. The feeling of helplessness, the tension in my body as I know I'm leaving myself in Tsukuyo's hooves …

"Oh." She notices I'm a little … tied up. "Would you like some help with that?" She slides one leg in to the webbing over my mouth and lifts it up, cutting it away and letting my speak again. "I guess you really like how my webbing feels, huh?"

I nod. "Uh-huh." My head wobbles. I'm beginning to feel drowsy. Why do I feel drowsy? Am I being brainwashed? Oh no, I bet she's had a poison in her leg hairs this whole time, leaking into my skin on contact. I've been such a a fool! I want to struggle, but I … don't want to. I want to stay. I want to keep being wrapped in her webbing. It's so soft …

What-what's happening to me? My head is getting foggy and it's getting harder to think. I want to say "this is the end!" but I can't bring myself to. Tsukuyo looks … so beautiful. I want to stay and let her keep rubbing me.

"Oh, shoot." I hear her say. "Sorry. I guess I must have let some sedative slip through my hairs." Ah-ha! So I was part-right. She did have something secret from her hairs into my skin. "It's supposed to make prey relax so it's easier for me to eat, but don't worry, I'm not gonna do that to you."

"You're … not?" I ask. Ugh, my head still feels foggy. I want her to keep touching me. It's almost like I'm being … I don't know, hypnotized or something.

Tsukuyo giggles. "No. I'm not. What I am going to do is this ..." she lifts one leg up and begins trailing to it the region between my Cutie Marks. "That is, if you're up for it this time."

Half-lidded and hypnotized by her expert massaging, I nod. "I'm up for it ..." I want her to touch me as much as she can. Her little hairs feel lovely on my skin …

She takes her leg and plunges it straight into previously-mentioned intimate region.

Oh...dude, dude, you have no idea how good this feels. She's inside me, seesawing her leg in and out. All those tiny little hairs on her legs are now rubbing against my interiors, bringing me an incredible sense of stimulation. Each one of those millions and millions of little hairs is brushing against my insides. Aaaah … ooooh … it feels … Sooo goood. So very, very, good.

W-what she's doing? I see her lift two more of her legs, and she shoves them into me along with the first. Now she's seesawing three of her legs inside me, rubbing me with three times as many of those wonderful, ticklish hairs. This is amazing. This is, without the doubt, the best sex I will ever have in my life. My eyes roll to the back of my head. Oh, I want it, I want it … go faster, Tsukuyo. I start to hack and cough.

Tsukuyo grimaces. "Should I stop?"

"No!" I choke out. "No. Don't stop. Please don't stop." I beg.

Tsukuyo smiles. "In that case ..." She pops one or two legs and curls them around to her abdomen.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask.

"You'll see." Spinning her legs around, Tsukuyo coats the tips of her limbs in spider silk. She aims the limbs square at me, going up and down before forcing their way inside me. I lurch. My tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth. She's shoving her web-covered legs inside my privates. Oh, forget what I said before; THIS is amazing. It's like she's shoving a blanket inside of me. A wonderfully soft, thin, sticky blanket.

I can't take. My coughing and hacking gets more intense. My webbed-up wings start flapping in place. Flapping, but not going anywhere. My tail flicks it and my legs kick out as her legs continue to pump in and out of me.

"TSUKUYO!" I scream. I pant. I heave. I lurch. I'm not going to be able to take this much longer.

For her own sake, I hope she has a shower somewhere around here.

"AAAAH … AAAAAH … _AAAAAAH!_ "

* * *

Fluttershy and Sunset are lying outside the cave. They evidently decided to lie down and cuddle in the grass. Fluttershy is on her side, with Sunset resting her head on Fluttershy's stomach.

I limp out of the cave, still wincing from my orgasm. My legs drag behind me as I stumble. Fluttershy and Sunset notice me and perk up. They both get up and approach me.

"Did it work?" Sunset asks.

Fluttershy has more serious concerns. "Are you okay? I'm still worried might have been too rough on you ..."

"It worked!" I boldly proclaimed. "I'm cured! I no longer have a fear of spiders."

"Really?" Neither Sunset nor Fluttershy look like they believe it.

"Yup! In fact, I'd go as far to say I love spiders now." I say. "They're so cute, with their little legs and tiny webs ..." As I go on and on about extolling the virtues of the arachnid, Sunset and Fluttershy turn to each other.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said. "I think Tsukuyo may have done a number on your head, Rainbow Dash."

"What? Are you kidding me?" I say. "I feel perfectly fine. In fact, now that I don't have to live with being embarrassed about my fear of spiders, I'd go as far to say that I feel better than ever."

Fluttershy looks at the ground, not entirely believing me, but not willing to disagree with me and risk a confrontation. "Okay … if you're sure."

"I'm sure, Fluttershy. You wait and see."

* * *

It's been a few weeks now since I went and saw Tsukuyo. At this point, I can tell the difference between a garden spider, a tarantula, a black widow and a billion other types of spiders. I've learned all kinds of useless spider-based trivia. Hey, you want to hear about trap-door spiders? I can tell you all about them. What they eat, their habits, how to spot their webs ...

I'm meeting with my friends today. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy are all giving me funny looks.

"Uh … Rainbow Dash, are you sure you're all right?" Twilight asks.

"What? I'm fine. Why would you even think that, Twilight?"

"I'm … happy you've overcome your fear, darling." Rarity says, putting a hoof over her mouth in thinly-disguised disgust. "But don't you think you've taken this a bit too far?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rainbow Dash, you know how much I love animals, and even I think you've gone a bit overboard." Fluttershy says.

What? That's silly. Just because I've been letting dozens of spiders live on my body, with their webs hanging between my front legs, my haunches, and my wings, doesn't mean I've gone overboard, has it?

"H-hey, Rainbow Dash." A stuttering Scootaloo comes up beside me.

"Hey, Scootaloo." I turn to her. She's shivering and shuddering with a spider crawling on her cheek in imitation of me.

"Well ..." Twilight grimaces. I can tell she and Rarity don't want to be part of this scene. Well, fine. Whatever. I don't need you. I've got Scootaloo.

"Excuse us, darling, but we really do have somewhere to be." Rarity says, even though I know she's making it up so she has an excuse to get out of here. "We, uh … promised Pinkie we'd help bake. Isn't that right, darlings?"

"Hm-hmm." Twilight and Fluttershy nod before all of three zoom off in a direction which I know won't lead them to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hmph." I ignore them and go back to Scootaloo. "So, Scootaloo, I see you've learned about how wonderful spiders can be, huh?"

"Uum ..." Scootaloo keeps her eye on the spider moving down the side of her face. "Not really. The truth is, Rainbow Dash, I started doing this because you did. But I actually … really hate spiders."

"What?" My eyebrows raise about thirty-degrees. "But a few weeks ago – when we were at Fluttershy's, you gave me this weird look."

"I know." Scootaloo says. "But that was because I couldn't believe it! I'd always been so embarrassed about being afraid of spiders, I couldn't believe somepony as cool and awesome as you would be, too! And I guess it's cool you learned to get over it, but … I haven't. So, could you, uh, take this off my hooves?" She points at the spider on her cheek.

I smile at her. "Sure." I put my hoof out to her cheek and coax the spider over. "Hey. You. Yeah, you. Come on over, big guy. That's it. There you go ..." I speak to it as the spider crawls off Scootaloo's cheek and onto my hoof. Scootaloo is shivering and sweating the whole time, but she tries to keep her smile up.

"Whew!" Once the spider is on me and not her, Scootaloo wipes the sweat off her forehead. "Thanks, Rainbow Dash. Of all the stupid things I've done because you did it too, I can honestly say this was the WORST thing. Okay. Thanks. Bye!" She hurriedly thanks me and turns around, screaming as she gallops as fast as she can in the other direction.

As I watch Scootaloo fade into the sunset, I decide to take a second look on the spiders I've been letting live on my body. I'm infested with the things. They're crawling over me, and I have webbing stuck to everywhere on my body.

Yeah, okay. Maybe I have gone a _little_ overboard.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I tried to delve into a more touch-based hypnosis. I remember reading a comment a long time ago about someone, don't remember who, who wanted to see more varied forms of hypnosis than just the standard eyes. One of my motivating factors for continuing this series is to utilize other forms of hypnosis.  
**

 **That said, I feel like the hypnosis is too subtle in the finished product. I mean, I always knew the story was going to be brief, since the quick and to-the-point Rainbow Dash is narrarating, but it still feels like the sex is too short and the hypnosis is too subtle. What do you guys think?**

 **In the early planning stages, the Jorogumo here and and the Lamia in With Honeyed Claws shared the same name (Tsukiko) to go with being somewhat Oriental-theme creatures. So if it says "Tsukiko" in this story, that's a typo and should read "Tsukuyo."**


	2. Raring Up For Seaponies

**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

 **Sensual Spirals**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Raring Up For Seaponies [Rarity]**

* * *

Why, hello there, darling! Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, sleek and – oh. You've heard this pitch before? Very well then, darling. But yes, this is fair Rarity speaking. How may I be of service to you today? Perhaps you're in need of a wardrobe update? Maybe a new haircut to impress your girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Don't worry, darling – I won't judge.

Not for that, at least.

If I see you commit a crime against fashion, I will judge you. And possibly berate you. And perhaps beat you for sometime before I call the fashion police.

But regardless, how I can help you? What's that? You just want to know what my day is like? And you're curious about what kind of … creature I am … going to be hypnotized into having sex with today?

You have … interesting tastes, I must say. And what makes you so sure I am going to have sex while hypnotized or somehow brainwashed, hmm?

I mean, I wouldn't know anything about that. It's not like I fell under the spell of an enchanted vest one day at Crystal Empire and had intercourse with one of my best friends – no sir, absolutely not! Oh, why I am even talking to you about this anyway? It is not appropriate to discuss a lady's private matters with such bluntness! You shouldn't meddle in a mare's affairs, darling. What and who a lady shares her body with is her own business.

 _Ding-ding._ The bell on my door rings, alerting me to somepony entering my house.

"Rarity?" I hear my sister call from downstairs. Do excuse me while I go see what she wants, darling.

Making my way downstairs, I'm puzzled to see Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom in my house, all of them wearing flippers, diving goggles, and breathing pipes, not to mention an assortment of various sea-related objects heaped up in a pile on Scootaloo's back. I suppose she's been giving the unofficial role of "pack mule" for their little group.

"Er, hello, darlings." I greet them as I walk down the stairs. "What can I help you with, and … why are you-"

"Dressed to go diving?" Sweetie Belle interrupts me. Perhaps she knows me better than I realize.

"Because that's what we're going to do!" Apple Bloom speaks.

"Yeah." Scootaloo pulls her goggles down over her face. "Go diving into the deep sea, find treasure, discover exotic animals, and maybe fight a sea monster!" Scootaloo jabbed her hoof at the air, her wings buzzing in excitement.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were not so keen.

"Er, maybe not that last part." Sweetie Belle says. "But yeah!"

"Well, I see no problem with that." I tell them with a smile. "But whatever do you need me for?"

"Applejack said we couldn't go unless we had somepony to supervise us." Scootaloo said. "Something about us not being "mature enough" to make sure we "don't drown." Ugh." Scootaloo scoffs and shakes her head, her resentment at Applejack's underestimation of her maturity clear.

"So we came to you!" Sweetie Belle said. "What do you say, sis? Doesn't a day at the beach sound like fun?"

"I … suppose." I held my hoof in front of my mouth. "But weren't you talking to Applejack? Why couldn't she watch over you?"

"She said she had chores to do." Scootaloo said. "And since she helps run the apple farm to feed the town, we figured anything you would be doing wouldn't be nearly as important-" Scootaloo stops, seeing Sweetie Belle flailing her legs to try and get her to stop talking before she provokes me into a fury.

Sweetie Belle is right to intervene. I grind and gnash my teeth together, barely to keep a lid on my rage.

"Not important? _Not important?_ "

That filly spends too much time with Rainbow Dash, I think. She should spend a day or two with me while I'm making dresses for clients. Then she'd learn a thing or two about how important and difficult my work really is!

I take in a deep breath to calm myself. Anger is not seemly in a lady of my posture. That's it, Rarity. Inhale, exhale … aaaah. That's better. Now ...

"I'd be happy to take you to the beach, darlings. Nevertheless, why don't we get go ask around for somepony to help supervise? You know what they say – the more the merrier!" I wave my hoof and laugh, trying to play it cool. To hide the fact the real reason I'm suggesting this is because I don't want to watch them by myself. Don't get me wrong, darling; I'm more than willing, and some time in the sun would do me some favors. I'd just rather there be somepony else there with me. On a good day, I can barely handle Sweetie Belle by myself. How am I supposed to handle all three of them at once!?

Sweetie Belle raises an eyebrow at "Oh, all right … I guess if you don't want to spend some sister time together, I understand."

Ooh! Using that excuse again? Ever since the fiasco with the Sisterhooves Social, she's been using this technique to guilt-trip and manipulate me to get what she wants! Well, not this time, sister. I'm not falling for it!

"Oh, I never said that, Sweetie Belle!" I say, giving a closed-eyed smile. "I just … would rather have another adult to talk to while we're there, that's all. Perhaps Fluttershy can join us. I know you three like her ..."

All three of their faces light up.

"Well, let's get moving, then."

"Yay!" The three of them cheer, and I move away, covering my ear with a hoof. I know what to expect, but it's still not enough to prepare me for the loud noise as the three of them shout in unison. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADES UNDERWATER ADVENTURERS!"

"Ugh." I sigh, removing my hoof from my throbbing eardrum. "Yes, of course ..."

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

We head to Fluttershy's house. After telling the Cutie Mark Crusaders to sit still, I go up to her house and knock.

Fluttershy is kind enough to open the door for me. "Oh! Hello, Rarity. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually." I point to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "These fine darlings are wanting to go to the beach, but they need somepony to come with them. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining us?"

"Oh, sure!" Fluttershy claps her hooves in excitement. "A day at the beach sounds lovely, and you know I love watching over Sweetie Belle and her friends ..."

Yes. Yes, I do. I hold my chin up high, confident in a job well done. Fluttershy's going to come with us to the beach, and Sweetie Belle and her friends won't prove nearly as destructive under her watch.

"Hey guys!" Fluttershy's girlfriend, our resident immigrant shapeshifter witch who's been living with Fluttershy, comes to the door. "What's going on?"

"Oh. Rarity was just inviting me to the beach with her and the other girls." Fluttershy moves and waves at Sweetie Belle and her friends.

"Sounds like fun." Sunset says. "Can I come?"

"Of courrssssssssssss ..." I trail off, rethinking my answer mid-sentence. I am overcome with a vision of Sunset and Fluttershy doing something inappropriate on the beach. A shiver runs through my body as I imagine Sunset Shimmer shifting into her lamia form in the middle of the beach, with Fluttershy crawling on top of her scales and giving Sunset a seductive look. And as the two of them engage in sweet, inter-species intercourse on the beach where everypony can see them, I'm forced to explain to the Cutie Mark Crusaders not only about sex in general, but also Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer can even [i]have [/i]sex on an anatomical level when Fluttershy is a pony and Sunset Shimmer is in a half-snake, half-human form. Ugh.

"Rarity?" Fluttershy asks. "Is something wrong? What's the matter?" She looks at me in concern. "You don't have a problem with Sunset Shimmer, do you?"

There were a few ways I could have handle her question. I could have told her my concern and requested she and Sunset refrain from any strong displays of public affection while we're watching the fillies. I could have taken in a deep breath and realized my dear friend, the sweet, quiet, shy Fluttershy would never be so eager that she would have sex in public where everypony could see.

I admit, the way I did handle it was not the best way.

"Yes I find it weird you two have sex on a regular basis!" I rapidly blurt out. Getting a crimson-red blush on my face as I realize what I just said, I turn and run away from their house, still screaming, my speech going at rates which could make Pinkie Pie jealous. "Come along, girls! We're leaving!"

"Rarity, wait!" Fluttershy calls to me, but I pay her no mind. "Oh ..."

"She'll get over it." Sunset Shimmer assures, petting Fluttershy's mane. "Someday."

Fluttershy sighs. "I hope so, Sunset."

* * *

We made our way to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack was diligently digging out dirt with a shovel. I would presume to plant a new apple tree, but I wouldn't want to be presumptuous.

"Rarity?" Apple Bloom asks. "How come we couldn't get Fluttershy to come with us?"

"I'll explain when you're older." I tell them. "Now stay put."

After telling the Cutie Mark Crusaders to stay put, I walk up to the fence and get Applejack's attention. Applejack gives me an odd look, throws her shovel to the ground, and walks up to the fence to meet me.

"Rarity? What are y'all doin' here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and I was wondering, if you would … please come help me watch the Cutie Mark Crusaders at the beach?" I tell her, the last sentence coming out more desperate than I meant for it too.

"I thought I told them already that I had chores tah do!" Applejack exclaims, adjusting and swiveling the hat on her head. "Besides, if ya want somepony to help ya so bad, why wouldn't y'all just ask Fluttershy?"

"Uh ... well ... that was my first thought, darling, but ..."

Applejack looks at me. "Oh, for pete's sake. Y'all did something to stuck your hoof in your mouth, didn't ya?"

"It's not my fault!" I insisted. "Sunset Shimmer should have left Fluttershy and I alone to talk as friends without sticking her nose in! I wasn't the one who stole Twilight Sparkle's crown!"

Applejack raises her eyebrow at me dubiously.

"Okay." I sigh and hang my head. No use in trying to shift the blame. "Yes, it was all my fault, and now I've embarrassed myself in front of both Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer. So, will you help me, or not?"

"I guess so." Applejack says. "But y'all owe Fluttershy and Sunset an apology."

"Yes." I admit. "Yes, I do."

Applejack taps her chin, thinking about it. "All right. I'll come along." She moves to the fence, opens the gate and comes to the other side.

"Oh, thank you, Applejack!" I say. "I don't know how I can repay you for this!"

"Well, for starters, when we get back, y'all can finish my chores." Applejack puts a hoof on my shoulder, a smug grin on her features.

I contort my face and stammer for awhile, reconsidering whether or not I want a fellow adult so bad I'm willing to throw myself into the mud and dirt around Applejack's farm. Of course, the alternative would be to go back to Fluttershy's house, and I find I'm not willing to do that. Not just yet. We still need a little more time away from each. After a minute, I compose myself and nod. "Yes, that's fair."

"And second, when we get back, y'all need to go over to Fluttershy's house and apologize. But that can wait for a little while. Right now, let's you, me, and these fillies have some fun." She smiles at Apple Bloom.

"Good news, girls!" I say. "Applejack's decided to join us after all."

* * *

We went to the beach and set ourselves up. Umbrellas, some fashionable sunglasses and some tanning mirrors I was thoughtful enough to bring along – though I found it odd Sweetie Belle was the only interested in either. After applying the appropriate sunscreen to avoid any unwanted sunburns, (tans are nice, but we wouldn't be TOO tanned, would we?) we split up to attend to our own individual interests – while still maintaining eyesight of each other, of course. Applejack found a seat and a bench and stretched out to relax after a long day on the farm. Apple Bloom made sandcastles and Sweetie Belle went hunting for seashells, while Scootaloo took in a deep breath and dove under the water like they came here to do.

As for myself, I sat by Applejack, holding the tanning mirror up with my sunglasses on. I began to wonder, is there such a thing as WANTED sunburn? After a while, Applejack gets up and joins her sister in making sandcastles.

It's not too long after I hear … something.

Rising up from my perch, I move my sunglasses to my forehead and look around, trying to find the source of the noise. I think it came from the west.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what now?" Applejack replies, still helping Apple Bloom with her sandcastle.

"I didn't hear anything." Sweetie Belle said, hopping along and humming to herself.

"Mmm." I'm not exactly pleased to learn there's a sound which only I can hear. Either I've become part of some magical destiny I've been unaware until this moment, or I'm slowly going insane and senile. Neither of which I find appealing.

Right as I put my sunglasses back on and sit down, I hear it again. More loudly, more clear, more distinctly. It sounds like singing. Like vocalizing by a voice I have no doubt is female.

" _Aaah aaah aaaaaaaahhhh aaaah …_ "

The words may be simple, but I find myself drawn in by the singer's perfect harmony. I rise to my hooves and, almost as if I'm being pulled by some outside force, I walk towards what I believe to be the direction the noise is coming from.

Sweetie Belle notices. "Rarity? Where are you going?"

"Ignore her, Sweetie Belle." Applejack says, waving a hoof and indifferent to my actions. "She's probably going to go flirt with some stallion whose caught her eye."

I don't care to either answer Sweetie Belle or give Applejack any kind of meaningful, sarcastic reply. All I want is to focus on the music. To find the singer and learn more about her. She has such a wonderful rhythm and cadence! I _must_ know more about her! I simply must!

I follow the sound further and further, and I find myself on an elevated cliff overlooking the sea, rocks all around me. But no sooner than the moment I reach the middle of the hill, the singing stops.

I drop to my haunches, devastated. I feel like all joy has left my body. I feel like I'll never be happy again. I feel empty and lonely and isolated. For the rest of my days, I'll wonder why I wasn't allowed to find the source of the lovely singing, pondering if I'm perhaps being punished for some sin I've committed, or if perhaps I was always unworthy.

But the singing starts up again.

" _Aaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaah …_ "

That singing! That sound! It's harmonious. It calls to me. I must know the source of such divine vocalization! I must know who has such a melodic voice! I get up and move into the direction the coastal water.

I barely notice as purple mist begins to rise up from the seawater and collect around my hooves. As if pulled in by imperceptible chains which have been padlocked to my hooves, I move closer and closer to the water. I'm helpless to resist. To do anything but obey.

I walk along the water, moving further and further into the water. I get so far that I dip below the surface and run out of sand and shoal for me to stand on. I flip upside down, hanging uselessly in the water. For a brief moment, I'm myself again. I realize I'm going to drown quickly if I don't go back up for some fresh air.

I try to swim upwards, but there's a disturbance in the water around me which distracts me. The water shifts around me, changing shape, and I find myself with my head encased inside a bubble, shining as it reflected the sunlight coming in from above the waves.

I put my hooves to the bubble and test it. It wiggles and jiggles at my touch, but it holds firm. I look around, curious as to who – or what – is responsible for saving my life and giving me this protection.

After considering whether or not I should go back and tell Applejack, I decide to swim further into the depths, swimming away from the coastline in my pursuit of the mysterious singer. I want to know who she is, and in the time it would take to find the others and bring them here, she could get away.

I've swam out some distance away when I stop and question if I will find it. I would have thought I'd seen her by now, or at least some hint she'd been here.

I do not have to wait long before my questions are answered. Slowly coming into view, a huge creature appears before my eyes, her tail dragging along and kicking up a cloud of dust on the seafloor. She's beautiful, despite her odd appearance. She looks to be something like a cross between a pony and a fish – perhaps some sort of mermaid or sea serpent. She's several times my size, with a prominent snout, a fin-crest running down her back, and two fins which appear to be her arms. There's an odd gemstone which seems to be embedded into the center of her chest, as if sewn into her flesh.

She spend some time, staring at me, as if I was some kind of oddity or knick-knack which drifted into her domain by mistake.

"Hello!" I wave my hoof at her, growing nervous from her steady gaze. "I'm sorry to intrude on what I assume to be your house, but I've been looking for the source of this wondrous singing I've been hearing. I don't suppose you would know anything about it?"

She continues to stare at me. She smiles, puts her fins over the gem in her chest, and opens her mouth. I hear the singing again. _She's_ the singer! She's the one who's been leading me here this whole time!

I feel my body relax and I give a smile as I listen to her harmonic tones. Her wonderful, pitch-perfect voice. She begins to change the lyrics, which I appreciate. Even as melodic as her voice is, I don't think I could stand for many more "aaaah's" repeated over and over. Her voice becomes deeper. Husky. Sultry.

" _Aaaah … aaah aaaah …. ooooh …. oooh … Do Re Mi Fa So … Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do …_ "

She sings and sings, looking at me with seductive, flirtatious eyes. She's beckoning me.

I answer her beckon. I swim towards her, kicking my hooves until I'm close to her chest. She proceeds to life her tail up off the ocean floor and curl it overhead, wrapping me up in her body. She proceeds to rub and squeeze and coil around me.

I _really_ owe Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer an apology now. All this time, I've been skeptical of how Fluttershy could like being wrapped in Sunset's coils so much, but now, as I'm being rubbed and massaged by this creature's smooth scales, I must admit … I'm starting to see the appeal. It's so _tight_ and dare I say, comfortable. Reassuring, you might say, to have an embrace so tight you know she'll never let go ...

I realize … I don't even know her name.

Apparently done with her cuddle session, the sea-creature unwraps her tail and swims above me. She puts her fins on my sides, holding in me place while she reaches over to my Cutie Mark. She sticks out her fishy tongue and gives it a lick.

"Oh!" I squeal and moan. "Darling, that's really not appropriate behavior! We've only just met!"

She ignores me and continues, running her tongue up and down my Cutie Mark. I won't lie, I'm beginning to enjoy it, but … to engage in this kind of foreplay, so soon after meeting each other? I can't say I'm terribly enthused with the idea.

"Darling, really." I say, beginning to struggle in her grasp. "This is terribly inappropriate!"

She lifts her head and gives me an annoyed look. Despite my previous objections, I feel myself … disappointed in myself. I feel like I've let her down.

She begins to sing again. And all my previous objections are forgotten. I want her. I want her to lick my Cutie Mark, and to do several other nasty, naughty, indecent things to me. I need her. Such a beautiful voice … how could I ever say no?

She resumes licking for only a fleeting few seconds before lifting her head up and wrapping her tail around me again. She lifts the end of her tail and brings it down, hard, onto my glutes, giving me a firm, painful spank which I can't help but squeal in response to.

Now I realize … she wants to have intercourse with me. I realize some other things as well. The singing was to lure me here, into the water, with her. She was the one who created the bubble around my head so I could breath. All so she could have sex with me. This is what she does. She uses her mind-controlling singing to bring potential lovers into the water and proceeds to have her way with them while they're under her spell.

She raises her tail and spanks me yet again. I'm too enthralled with her voice to tell her no outright, but …

"Darling?" I speak. "Um, I'm willing to give you what you want, but … could you refrain from that? It's beginning to get a tiny bit painful ..."

She looks at me. She smiles and nods. She reaches her massive head over and licks my Cutie Mark on the other side, pressing her tongue deeper than before, coating my diamond-markings with her saliva … which I imagine should wash right off, given that we're underwater, but oh well. One mustn't be too questioning of their surroundings, or they'll lose all enjoyment out of life.

She retreats, swinging herself and holding me in front of her. She lets go of me and gestures to the gem on her chest.

I look up at her face, not sure what she wants or what I should do. "You ..." I look down at the gem again. "You want me to return the favor?"

She nods.

"O-okay … I'll do my best." I tell her. I swim towards her chest, placing my hooves on her scaly underbelly. Pressing the bubble my head is contained up against her gem, I do my best to run my tongue over the gem through the bubble. It tastes … like a gemstone, actually. It's not a pleasant taste, though I've certainly experienced worse. Goodness, how does Spike eat so many of these? Then again, I'm not a dragon.

I continue to lick it, earning a shivering moan from the sea-creature. I pull my head up, looking at her for approval. I begin to rub my hoof over her chest-gem, and from there, I alternate between rubbing and licking it, earning approving moans from my musical mistress.

She begins to squirm and wiggle and attempt to adjust herself, trying to keep it where I can continue to stimulate her gem while she can stimulate my Cutie Mark. It took a few tries, but she succeeds, pressing her tongue and her smooth lips against my flank.

I fade out of her control for a moment. "Darling … please."

She gives me a quizzical look before vocalizing again. In an instant, I'm back under her spell and eagerly licking the gem through my bubble.

She proceeds to press her lips against my Cutie Mark, kissing and suckling it.

"Ooooh!" As I'm overwhelmed by pleasure, I try to match what she's doing, wrapping my lips around her gemstone and nursing it gently.

I continue to moan as she presses and kisses my Cutie Mark. Oooh … oooh … oooh! I never – I never realized my Cutie Mark could be so _sensitive_. Oooh …

As she presses her lips further, testing how far she can get, my tail begins to wag in the water. What am I doing? I am not a dog. I am a pony! An equine, not a canine!

Ooooh … but I don't suppose that really matters right now.

I continue to nurse her gemstone. I begin to feel contractions going through her body, little pulses which start in her chest and go down the length of her tail. Knowing that I must be pleasing my mistress, I am motivated to increase my suckling efforts, sucking more intensely on the precious stone.

She notices, and she will not let me go unrewarded. She stops to breath before giving my Cutie Mark one big, long suck, and my body starts to give some contractions of its own.

As the two of us carried on sucking, eager to please the other and make them orgasm first, she has a way to tip the odds in her favor.

She lifts her tail up and brings it around, placing it up against my Cutie Mark on the other side. She rubs it all over, pleasuring me more, before lifting it up and bringing it down for another hard (though still more gentle than the last one) spank.

Despite my earlier reluctance, I deeply enjoy it. I lose it. I release the gem from my mouth so I can have the room to my moan as my body is overwhelmed with pleasure and I orgasm. I moan and blush as I feel the contractions and the pressure leaving my body.

With her business evidently done, the sea-creature releases her hold on me. She smiles before turning and swimming away, her tail bobbing up and down in the water.

I close my eyes, relaxing after my intense release. The bubble around my head pops, though in my relaxed state, I easily float to the surface.

"Oh … hmm?" Disoriented as my body surfaces over the water, I get up and rub my head. "What happened?" I ask to nopony as I'm released from my trance. I blush as I recall the exact details. I look up to the sky, surprised to see it's become sunset. Was I down there that long?

I take in the natural beauty of the scenery. The sunset's deep light reflecting on the glimmering water is a sight to behold. The solar orb hanging over the ocean like some divine, bejeweled crown in the sky, complimented by said sky's lovely shade of pink … oh, it's magnificent, darling!

"Hey! Guys! I found her! She's over here!"

I turn my head at the sound of Sweetie Belle's voice. She's waving her hoof, and Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo all come running up to her.

"There ya are!" Applejack says. "We've lookin' for y'all all day. Where have ya been?"

I open my mouth to answer, before remembering what the answer was. I was not exactly willing to divulge where I was and, more importantly, what I was doing while Sweetie Belle and her friends were where they could hear me.

"Oh … nowhere special." I lie. "Just admiring the natural scenery."

"Were ya, now?" Applejack asks, somewhat skeptical. She looks up at the sunset and takes her hat off in respect for the beautiful imagery. "Well, I guess I can believe that. We'll be headin' on home now, before it gets dark. You comin'?"

"Go on without me, darlings." I tell them. "I'll catch up."

Applejack nods and puts her hat back on. She motions Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom to move along before following them. She tips her hat at me, and I wave to her before turning around and drinking in the natural beauty some more.

Oh ... I just remembered something, as I'm floating here in the water. I still owe Sunset and Fluttershy an apology. I've misjudged the both of them harshly.

I notice something in the water. I see a great shadow under the waves, moving deftly like a shark. I soon realize it's the sea-creature who had serenaded and seduced me, swimming away into the horizon.

I wave at her. She stops. Without leaving the water, she waves back. She resumes her course, swimming off into the sunset until she fades away.

Smiling to myself over our little secret, I paddle my way to the shore and head after the others.

* * *

 **Author's Notes for "Raring Up To Seaponies"**

 **The line Rarity mentions about a vest and the Crystal Empire is a reference to the events of the awkwardly-titled "Buffin' Up For "Sinnytars" story, which was another entry in the Sensual Spirals before this one that was told from Applejack's perspective.**

 **This chapters is a little shorter than the last one. I like to think I'm not normally too hung about chapter length, but I find it odd I somehow wrote Rarity's chapter to be shorter than Rainbow Dash's, considering Rarity's flowery way of speaking compared to Dash's bluntness.**

 **The creature Rarity has sex with it, if you missed it, is a Siren, though one unrelated/separate from Adagio Dazzle's group of Sirens. Using the names of Adagio Dazzle's group as a basis for Siren naming schemes, I've dubbed the Siren in this story "Rhythm Photon."**

 **Hoooo, that subplot with Rarity and Fluttershy and Sunset gave me trouble like you wouldn't believe. Let me count the ways ...**

 **1) I came up with a scene where Rarity goes to Fluttershy first, only to flee when Sunset Shimmer enters the conversation and Rarity runs away, imagining the interaction between Sunset and Fluttershy described in the story. I toss it out because it made Rarity seem like a jerk.**

 **2) I come up with a different scene where they go straight to Applejack. Instead, Applejack describes the scene at Fluttershy's house as a hypothetical scenario in reference to the deleted scene.**

 **3) After finishing the chapter and going over it a bit, I decide to put the scene at Fluttershy's house back in, only with some revisions to make her seem like less of a jerk. And it would be fine at this point, except I want to make one last mention of the apology Rarity owes Fluttershy as the story comes to a close, but I want the chapter to end on Rarity waving goodbye to Rhythm Photon.**

 **I think I managed to combine the two ending lines well enough, though.**


	3. Dawning For A Muse

**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

 **Sensual Spirals**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dawning For A Muse**

* * *

Let's see … carry the one … no, borrow the one. Rookie mistake, easy to make. But you can't make any mistakes here, Twilight Sparkle. Not on this!

Hmm? Oh, hi there! I'm Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to my humble abode! Here at the Ponyville Library, we have all the books you need to cater to that reading itch you've got. Come on, now. Don't be shy. We' have everything covered. Are you here for romance? Perhaps a swashbuckling adventure tale? Or maybe you want to know what's that I have on my chalkboard?

…

Oh! That was a question. You want to know what I have on my chalkboard? Well … it's simple, really. Just a few equations. Some alternate scenarios and predictions. Nothing to get excited about, unless you love math like I do.

You want to know what it is? What it really is? Okay, fine.

I … probably shouldn't be telling you this, but it's secret plans to overthrow Celestia. Now, you may ask yourself, why would I want to do such a thing? Surely Twilight Sparkle, the prized, most loyal, most faithful, most studious student of the Princess would never want to overthrow her! Surely there must be something wrong here! Well, you're right. There is something wrong, but it's not with me.

Let me explain. A few weeks ago, my friend, Fluttershy, got into a relationship with Sunset Shimmer after Sunset hypnotized her and …ugh, just thinking about it makes my skin crawl … and had sex with her. So Sunset Shimmer had sex while Fluttershy was hypnotized, incapacitated and unable to give proper consent, and they hit a relationship off when Fluttershy, knowing Sunset was watching, _didn't_ take the chance to inform me and report Sunset Shimmer to the authorities! You know, like Fluttershy _should_ have!

Yeah, I know. What a _healthy_ basis for a long and lasting loving relationship, right? Anyways, that's not important right now. What you need to know is that Fluttershy wrote a book based on her … experiences with Sunset Shimmer. It was a steamy thriller, loosely based on her's and Sunset's relationship. There's a kidnapping plot and something to do with corporate vandals trying to cheat a heiress out of her proper fortune, or so I'm told. I'm pretty sure that part is artistic license, as Fluttershy didn't mention anything to us about a kidnapping or industrial fraud when she told us the story of how she and Sunset got together.

Anyways, she won this obscure reward for it. The Erotic Horror Novella Contest Prize Medal. When Princess Celestia presented the award to her, she mentioned she participated in the contest and wanted that prize for herself.

So … I started devising a plan to overthrow her and take her place on the throne. Equestria cannot be ruled by such a pervert!

What's that? You're saying I'm putting Celestia on too high a pedestal? You're saying that Celestia, for all her accomplishments and long life, is still ultimately a pony, with pony desires and needs? You're saying I just don't like to think of my mentor as engaging in this kind of activity, and this plan to usurp her is just me throwing a tantrum at the fact Celestia isn't as good and perfect as I thought she was?

Shows what you know! I've put a lot of thought into this plan. What's that? Speak up. My parents had to have sex to give birth to me? Ugh! Ew! No! Why would you even mention that? That's not remotely the same thing!

Okay … yes. I understand in order for me to have been born, my parents had to have … mated at some point. But I don't see why that should let Celestia off the hook. She's supposed to the Princess! The moral pillar of all of Equestria! She can't be a pervert who enjoys reading and writing erotic novels?

I have a brother, true … which means my parents had to have mated more than once. Again, ew! Why do you bring this up? Yes. Yes. I know this. Please. Just. Stop talking. Ugh.

Anyways … if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to devising a plan that will work and take Celestia completely by surprise. So unless you'd like to check out a book … good. That's what I thought.

I turn back to my chalkboard, resting a hoof to my chin as I examined my equations and plans. Hmm... no, I don't think would work. She'd see that coming. Maybe this one? No. The castle has magical charms around to keep that way from working to … what to do?

I stop. My ear perks up, picking up a whistle. I know that sound. After how many times its happened, I'd be a fool not to recognize that sound. That is the whistle of a falling Rainbow Dash, about to come crashing through my roof.

I run to the window. I look through the window and, true to form, Rainbow Dash is plummeting from the sky like a rainbow-colored comet, a rainbow trail blazing behind her. Sometimes I think maybe she was a comet in a past life, or at least something that liked to fall at great heights at great speeds.

Like a lemming. Pardon my use of an urban myth. That thing about jumping lemmings? Totally fake.

Anyways, I should probably do something about Rainbow Dash before she crashes into my house. The insurance company has even given me a special discount for "Rainbow Dash-related damages to property."

Using my magic, I open the window and ever-so-subtly take control of my friend's body, only for a brief moment, just enough to tilt her downwards so her descent will lead her right through the open window. She would never notice.

As usual, Rainbow Dash is within feet of the library before she realizes she's going to crash. As planned, she flies right through the window, crashing into and scooting across the floor in a rainbow-colored blur, the air displaced by her sending a bunch of papers I have on my desks flying and billowing into the air.

With a bored look on my face, I use my magic to close the window and gather all the papers up, putting them back on my desks in neat stacks. I'll have to organize and sort through them later.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said, lying in a curled heap of limbs on my floor. With a grunt, she rights herself and stands up, cracking her neck. She notices my chalkboard. "What's this?"

"That?" I say, beginning to get nervous and letting a bead of sweat drip down my cheek. I could tell you everything because, well, I don't think you're actually here, are you? No. No you're not. Because I'm on _this_ side of the page and you're on _that_ side.

But Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash isn't stupid. Dense, sometimes, maybe a little clueless, but not stupid. She'd be able to figure out what's going on, and she's loyal. She'd probably tell on me to Celestia in a heartbeat.

So, best to just cut the knot.

"It's a bunch of plans I'm developing to overthrow Celestia and take her place on the throne." I tell her.

Honesty was the best policy.

Rainbow Dash gave the chalkboard a confused look, tilting her head, before looking to me.

"Is this because you're still upset about that Erotic Horror Novella … whatever?"

Ugh! Why does everypony seem to go straight to that? Not you, of course. I had to tell you about it. But Rainbow Dash ... Sunset Shimmer ... they always seem to ask me "You're not still upset about what Celestia said at Fluttershy's award ceremony, are you?" Anyways, back to Rainbow Dash.

"No!"

Rainbow Dash looked like she didn't believe me.

"Maybe a little." I admit.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight." Rainbow Dash shakes her head disapprovingly. "You can't just overthrow somepony because they're participating in a sexual event you don't like."

"I can too!" I stomp my hoof. "The Princess of Equestria should be above such … mortal weaknesses!"

"Yeah? What are you gonna do if, one night, Rarity gets drunk and tells you she did something with a stallion you disapprove of? Or Fluttershy starts bragging about what Sunset Shimmer did to her in bed last week? Are you gonna try and overthrow them, too?"

I'd hate to admit it, but Rainbow Dash had a point. However, I was too certain of myself, too sure of my own cause, to try and have an intelligent discourse with her.

"Maybe." I spat at her. Agh, no! I know I'm upset, but why would I say that? That doesn't even make sense! What am I going to go do, "overthrow" Rarity by taking her place as the most famous dressmaker in Ponyville?

"Maybe?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

I put a hoof to my face. "No. I'm not going to try to overthrow Rarity, or Fluttershy, or any of our other friends just because they're doing something naughty that I think they shouldn't."

"Good." Rainbow Dash nodded. She gives me a stink-eye. "Or Cadence?"

"Especially not Cadence! Or Shining Armor."

"Good, good." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Now, will let you Princess Celestia be? She may be a thousand-year old Princess, Twilight, but she's still a pony. She's allow to have her own ways of spending her downtime, and it's not up to us to judge her for that."

I sighed and hung my head. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. It's up to the newspapers to judge her for that. Let the newspapers do their job, Twilight. Don't judge Celestia, or you'll kick them out of their jobs!"

I chuckled. I did feel a little better.

"And don't tell me you don't ever have any … naughty thoughts?" Rainbow Dash wiggles her eyebrows, giving me a lecherous grin.

I blushed. "N-no! Never!"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Okay. You don't have to tell me, Twilight. It's embarrassing. I get that. I don't care about what they are. But don't try to pretend you don't have them."

Well … if I'm honest, I did … kinda have a bit of a filly-crush on Cadence when I was young and she used to foalsit me. It was puppy love, I was young, and I didn't know what I was doing or thinking about. Sometimes … sometimes I think about her, though. Sometimes I have, as Rainbow Dash put it, naughty thoughts about her.

I would never, _ever_ act out on them, though. Especially after what I did to make damn sure she and Shining Armor got married. It would take some kind of mind control to get me to even _think_ about carrying those ideas out.

"Well, if you're all done with your plans to usurp your Princess, backstab your mentor and mother figure, and betray all of Equestria ..." Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes at me. "Rarity wants to go to the Crystal Empire. She wants to visit that human place you went and explore the fashions there."

"Oh, does she?"

"Yeah. Why else do you think I would barreling towards your house at fifty miles an hour?" Rainbow Dash.

Well, it's not like you haven't done exactly that a hundred times before, for a number of different reasons … not all of which I found satisfactory answers for _destroying my house._

Rainbow Dash left out the door. I looked to my chalkboard for a minute. Realizing Rainbow Dash was right, I gave a slight smile to myself and used my magic to turn the chalkboard, flipping it over to the other side, where it was blank – a clean slate. Closing my eyes and smiling, I turned around to the door and after Rainbow Dash, joining her on her way to go see Rarity.

* * *

Whoo! Today was a busy day.

We went to the Crystal Empire, there was a mishap with the magic mirror, Rarity got turned into a centaur and had a magic vest put on her which made her want to rut Applejack, I tried to correct Applejack's pronunciation of "centaur" …

Oh, yeah, and … I can't believe this. Not only is Celestia a pervert, but she's also a voyeur, too! She just … _stood there_ and watched (well, listened in) while Rarity, under mind control, had her way with Applejack. And to think Rainbow Dash had me convinced not to try overthrowing her, after all!

My plan is back on.

I look at my chalkboard before noticing how dark it is. I guess it is pretty late, and I did have a very busy day. I could stand to go to bed a little early.

* * *

I roll over under my covers, basking in the morning sunlight being cast off from the window. I open my eyes, sit upright, and rub the sleep from my eyes as I let out a big yawn. "Aaah ..." That extended nap really hit the spot.

I throw my covers off and step down to the floor. I have a busy day ahead of me. I have to figure out my plan to overthrow Celestia once and for all. And maybe send her to a behavioral correction facility while I'm at it. First, I need to figure out how to recreate that vest Cadence found. Second, I need to disguise it in such a way that Celestia won't realize it's the vest until I've already put it on her and it's too late.

I'm talking like a supervillain? Oh, be quiet. I'm not one of those mask-wearing lunatics from Spike's comic books.

That reminds me, Princess Luna said she was going to be getting us therapists. I expect we'll be getting visits from them sometime soon …

Where was I? Oh yes, the vest!

Climbing downstairs, I magically pull the chalkboard towards me, still on its empty, blank side from yesterday. I levitate up a piece of chalk and begin drawing on the chalkboard, sketching out what I can of the vest's design from memory. Let's see … it was purple, with yellow accents. Fairly large …

I finish my drawing and lay the chalk down. I back away from the board to admire my artwork. I nod and smile, pleased with my results, until I notice an odd lump by one of my many desks.

I raise my head off to the side. It's black and round, trying to make itself appear tiny and hide.

"You can come out now." I say to it. Honestly. A pony with my attention to detail, and it thinks it can hide from me? By my desk? I've got OCD-esque tendencies to an extreme! Something being off near my desks is one of the _first_ things I would notice.

The bump rustles, unsure whether or not I'm talking to it.

"I can see you. There's no point hiding."

Convinced, the bump rises up. It reveals itself to be a stallion, with a stocky snout, pale, marshmallow-white skin, red eyes, and a black and red cowl, complimented by a gold necklace. Wait. Is that what I think it is?

"Good evening." The white stallion says in a posh voice with an accent I can't place. "Well, morning. I have come to suck your blood and make you one of my children of the night."

Yep. It is exactly what I think it is.

I back away as he approaches me, pretending to be nervous. My eyes scan the room for some method of defense. "Oh, um, well … I'm flattered, Mister Vampire, but I'm afraid I have to refuse. See, I'm really very busy, and I don't have time to be a child of the night doing … child of the night things."

"Nonsense." The vampire stalks towards me. "You can always reschedule."

Strange as it sounds, he's probably. It wouldn't kill me to lighten up about my schedule every now and then …

Anyways, I back into a corner, further away from the windows and the sunlight. The corner is shrouded in complete darkness.

The vampire comes closer towards me. His bright, pearly fangs glisten, a smile cracking on his wicked face. He licks his lips in anticipation, and opens his glowing red eyes wide at me, preparing to hypnotize and enthrall before going in for the killing bite.

That's when my horn flashes and I cast a reflecting spell, which throws his magic back at him. I was in control the whole time. I was only pretending to be frightened to lull him into a false sense of security. Blindsided from his hypnosis being thrown back at him, the dizzy-eyed vampire staggers where he stands.

"Now, listen to me." I tell the vampire, walking up to him and putting a hoof on his cold chest. "You're going to leave. You're going to go back to your cave or coffin or whatever and not bother anypony else for the rest of the day. You'll go and find somepony else to bite. In fact, even better, you're never going to bite anypony again. You're going to become one of those vampires who only feeds from blood banks, and maybe the occasional carrion. Understand?"

The confused, hypnotized vampire nods. "Of courze … but … I cannot leave now. I will burn out in the sun!"

"You can borrow my umbrella." I levitate a spare pink umbrella I have towards him. I think it was a gift from Rarity to "help with my complexion," but I don't need that kind of thing. And I'm sure the bearer of the Element of Generosity wouldn't mind me giving something away to somepony who needs it, would they?

"Many thanks." The vampire takes the umbrella and opens it over his head. I've heard it's bad luck to open umbrellas indoors, but what he is going to do? Open it outside, after he's already exposed himself to the sun?

With his cowl trailing behind, the vampire leaves through the front entrance, carrying the pink umbrella over his body to keep the sunlight out. It just occurred to me how silly he looks, with his big, black cowl … and pink umbrella. Rarity would despair at the mismatched colors.

Chuckling, I turn to go back to my chalkboard, but I hear something behind me. That's another sound I recognize. Yesterday, it was the whistle of a falling Rainbow Dash. Today, it's the rattle of a Pinkie Pie whose somehow gotten into a small place where she shouldn't logically fit. Sometimes I wonder if she's maybe a supernatural creature in pony form, who has special teleporting properties so long as she isn't observed.

"OH, COME ON!" Pinkie Pie exclaims, bursting out of her hiding place by the table. I knew she was coming, but my heart still skips a beat. "I was totally expecting you to have sex with that vampire! Otherwise I'd have never invited him?"

"Pinkie," I say with a laugh, "I'm not going to have sex with a – wait, what did you say? You invited him?"

"Well, yeah!" Pinkie says. "Don't you know? Vampires have to be invited in! They can't come in without an invitation."

"Pinkie Pie, why would you do that?" I ask. As you can imagine, I'm concerned to hear my friend is inviting vampires into my house without my knowledge or consent.

Pinkie shrugged. "I just figured it'd fit into the pattern, you know?"

"Pattern?" I raise an eyebrow. "What pattern?"

"Fluttershy had sex while hypnotized with Sunset Shimmer as a snake. Rarity had sex with Applejack while wearing a mind control vest and being a centaur. I figure, sooner or later, the rest of us are going to have mind-control sex with some other supernatural creatures. I figured I'd try to hurry the process along. You know, so we could get this over with. So I invited a vampire to your house, and then you two would have hypnotized sex of questionable consent, and whatever force is doing this could move onto the next pony!"

She does have a point. It wasn't too long ago Fluttershy told us about Sunset, and then the incident that happened yesterday with Rarity, the mirror, Applejack, the vest … there's certainly an odd casualty at work here, I'll give Pinkie Pie that.

However, I'm still not pleased she brought a vampire into my home. A vampire! An undead predator of the night, feeding on weak and vulnerable mares and stallions! What kind of pony does that?

"Okay, Pinkie Pie … that is an odd trend, and maybe you're onto something. But just because three of our friends have had some kind of hypnotic, sexual encounter doesn't mean the rest of us are going to."

"Shows what you know! Do you know what kind of story we're in right now?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. I always knew Pinkie Pie was a little … eccentric, but I think she may have finally cracked in the head. "Erm, yes … anyways. Pinkie Pie, I don't want you bringing vampires into my home. Or anypony's home, for that matter! Promise me, Pinkie Pie. No more vampires."

"No more vampires." Pinkie nods and puts a hoof over her heart.

"Good." I turn back to my chalkboard.

"Oh! What about -"

"No." I cut Pinkie off. "No vampires. No … whatever you were going to say. No supernatural creatures of any kind!"

Pinkie Pie groans. "Ugh. Fine. But you'll be sorry when your next birthday happens, and we can't have the Breezie Symphonic Orchestra play you a birthday song because you wouldn't let me sneak them into your house the night before!"

The … what? I look to Pinkie to ask what she's talking about, but a pink blur is already escaping through the front entrance. Oh, whatever. I need to get back to my planning.

Now, how to recreate this vest …

 _Several hours later_ … and I have no idea what I'm going to do. My face is pressed flat against the chalkboard, my brain having run dry of ideas hours ago. I should stop. I need to take a break.

"Mmm ..." Grunting, I put my hooves against the board and push my mushed-in face out from it with a pop. I hear the door to the front entrance open, but I don't think anything of it. I run a hoof through scraggly mane, trying to tidy it up.

"Hello, Twilight."

"Cadence?" I mumble back without looking at her. It's always a pleasure to see her, but I'm feeling pretty low on energy right now. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just felt like paying a visit to somepony … special to me."

"That's nice." I mumble. "I'm sorry …" I wipe at my chin, thinking I got something on it. "I've been busy all day, so forgive me if I'm not the best host at the moment ..."

"Twilight, I really think you should take a look at me."

What? What is she talking about? I turn around to face her … and my jaw drops, my eyes going wide.

Cadence is dressed in an elaborate costume. Strings of silver beads are hanging from her legs and wings. A silver tunic is tied to her chest and a shiny pearl is on her horn. Tasseled bands are wrapped around her hooves, and she's carrying a harp in one hoof. It makes me think of a belly dancer.

She looks … amazing. Gorgeous. The silver clothing works with her pink coat rather well. The strings of beads dangle and bounce as she moves. She looks so classy, so elegant …

And dare I say … sexy?

"Do you like it?" Cadence asks, twirling in place, swinging the beads around.

"Uh … yeah!" It takes my brain a minute to process she's asked a question. "I love it. It looks … really good on you."

"Thank you!" Cadence giggles.

I can't help but wonder why she show up to my house dressed like this, of all things. Did she just want my opinion before she went out somewhere? "What, uh … what is it for?"

Cadence smiles. "It's for you."

"Oh. Well, that's nice, I guess – WHAT?"

"This ..." Cadence gestures with one leg at her costume. "Is for you."

"What – what do you mean by that?" I ask. To be honest, I'm afraid of the answer.

Cadence clicks her tongue. "Well, to make a long story short, I got tricked into a bet …"

"Okay ..."

"I lost."

"Go on."

"The condition for me losing was … I had to go have sex with a mare. And I figured, who better to do that with than that my favorite filly, Twilight Sparkle?"

"What?" My cheeks turn the brightest shade of red you could possibly imagine. "No! I-I couldn't! Me and .. you? No!" I back up against the chalkboard, climbing on it. "Does Shining Armor know about this?"

"Oh yes. He was part of it! His condition was that he had to go have sex with a stallion. He's probably looking for somepony right now. In fact, it was his idea for me to come to you."

My emotion changes -from embarrassment to suspicion. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Cadence nods. "He said he suspected you had a crush on me when you were younger, so that would make you the ideal candidate."

"But … I couldn't! You and me … together? In bed?" I stammer. "What about all the stuff I had to do at your wedding just to make sure you and Shining Armor got married?"

"Consider this a belated reward for all your hard work that night." Cadence says, as cool and calm as could be.

"N-no." My heart is pulsing. What was I saying? All those fantasies I had … the perverted dreams which have kept me asleep at night … I could carry them out. I could carry all of them right now. But no. I couldn't. I can't take advantage of Cadence like that.

"I'm sorry, Cadence, but I can't." I tell her. "The answer is no." And I was set to remain firm on that.

"Okay ..." Cadence sounded disappointed. But I would not be moved. She held up the harp. "Can I at least do a dance for you?"

I relax a little. "I … guess that would be okay." After all, what harm can a little dancing do?

"Thanks." Cadence smiled and began her dance. She tapped her hooves against the floor, rocking back and forth. The beads rocked back and forth with her.

She stood up on her hind legs and twirled around, spreading her wings out, spinning like a graceful top. The beads on her wings swayed as she twirled before she landed on her feet again.

She continued to rock, and shimmy, and sway, the string of beads swaying with her. I couldn't help but be drawn to them. They were so many of them on her body, and they were so shiny and pretty …

To go along with her dance, Cadence strummed the harp. A dancer who had to provide their own music. There was something appealing about that. The music was an elegant hymn, as graceful and fluid as Cadence herself … there was something oddly relaxing about it. I just wanted to listen to her play it. I just wanted to listen to Cadence play her harp and to watch her dance her dance … oh no.

I'm becoming hypnotized! Oh, I should known something was up! Why didn't I listen to Pinkie Pie earlier?

"Is something wrong, Twilight?" Cadence asks me in a soothing tone.

I don't know what to say. For all I know, something is wrong with her. Maybe she's under the influence of something herself. And if she is doing this to me of her own free will, I'm not sure I want to know the truth.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." I tell her.

"Good." Cadence purrs the word, and its music to my ears. "Why don't you just relax? Just enjoy my little dance."

"Uh, uh, sure." I mutter, not sure what to do. I couldn't let her know I was on to her. Although somehow I got the feeling she already knew I was.

"Watch the beads, Twilight." Cadence commanded me, doing another twirl. "Watch the beads and listen to the harp."

"Uh … I'm not sure I want to ..."

Cadence strummed another few notes on her harp. All of a sudden, I felt compelled to obey her request. I began counting the beads as they dangled and bounced from her smooth, fluid movements. One … two … three … four … five … six …. seven … eight … nine … ten. Oh, what am I doing? There must be hundreds of them on her!

She seems to know my thoughts, as she plays the harp again, and I'm compelled to begin counting again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten … eleven, twelve, thirteen. Wait, I think I counted that one already. This would be easier if Cadence would stop moving! Stop dancing so … melodically and hypnotically. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten …

"You seem to be having a little trouble." Cadence says. "Why don't I help you? Count with me, Twilight."

"Okay."

We count in unison. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten …"

"Relax." Cadence says, throwing our count off.

I shake my head. "Cadence! You made me lose track!"

"Sorry. Want to try again?" Cadence suggested, playing one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten notes on her harp.

"Sure."

We try to count in unison again. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten ..."

" _Submit_." Cadence whispers. My head instantly picks up on her words and resets the count.

I start the count over, keeping it in my head this time. And I'm no longer focused on just the beads. I'm counting everything. The number of steps she takes in her dance, the number of notes she plays on her harp, the number of twirls she does. Steps; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, _relax_. Notes; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, _submit._ Twirls; one, two, three … _submit_. What else is there? The number of times she blinks. One, two, three, four, five, _relax_.

The tassels on her hoof bands. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight … submit. _Submit_. _Submiiiittttt_.

I can't do this anymore. I can't keep counting like this over and over. I hang my head, staring at the ground. My own mind betrays me, whispering numbers and words into my head. 1, 2, 3, _Submit_. 1, 2, 3, _Submit_. 1, 2, 3, _Submit_. Submit. Just _submit_ …

"Are you relaxed, Twilight?" Cadence asks.

"Yes." I answer, nodding my head with the slowness of a sleep-deprived pony. I bet I must have resembled Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise, Tank.

"Are you submitting, Twilight?"

"I'm submitting. I'm submitting!" I tell her. I connect the dots and grow angry. I lift my head up and glare at Cadence through half-lidded eyes. "You … manipulative … little … you knew numbers would be the best way to hypnotize me, didn't you?"

Cadence giggled. "I do know much you love math. Aww. Don't be like that, Twilight." By now, my lips had curled into a disapproving pout. "Don't you want this?"

"W-what?" I stutter. "Why-why would you ask that?"

"Don't tell me you've never had a perverse fantasy involving me?"

How did she know about that?

"Shining Armor suggested it." Cadence explains. "Not that he or I blame. I mean, I am pretty gorgeous, aren't I?"

"What's wrong with you, Cadence? You don't normally talk like this ..."

"Oh, I'm just … in-character." Cadence said. "And my character is the beautiful, seductive muse who entrances the thoughtful, intelligent protagonist and drags her away from all her books and knowledge. Which is you."

"Yes, I gathered that."

"Don't be sour, Twilight. I mean … for one thing, you ought to-"

"Stop. I see what you're doing." The line was already running through my head. One, two, three, submit. One, two, three, four, five, submit. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, submit.

Cadence strums another ten notes, and my body goes limp, my head hanging.

"Tell me what you want, Twilight Sparkle." Cadence says with an arrogant, yet sensual smile.

I feel frozen. It feels like puppet strings are connecting themselves to me. My body shivers. I say what I think she wants to hear.

"IIIIIIIIII waaaaaaaaaannnnnt yyyyyyooooouuuuu …."

Cadence shakes her head disapprovingly. "No, that's not it. Be sincere, Twilight. Be honest. What do you really want?"

I pause. I think about what's happened these last few minutes. About what she's said. She knows. She knows.

I speak again, and I speak the whole truth.

"I want you to rut me!"

The immaterial puppet strings let up on my body. Ah, so I tell the truth, and the strings let go? Is that how this works? I can't help but notice my speech was less strained, as well. So … I have to tell the truth, or I get wrapped in puppet strings, with my speech strained?

Cadence smiles and walks over to me. Still feeling frozen to the floor, I can't do anything but look up at her. She puts a hoof under my chin and smiles at me.

She puckers up. She puckers her moist, plump lips. She gives me a kiss on the lips. It feels like an electric shock goes through my body.

"Good girl." Cadence tells me, stroking my mane.

Hearing Cadence call that sends another jolt of pleasure through my veins. Feeling as though I'm in the presence of a goddess, I sit down on my haunches and bow. "Call me a good girl again, Cadence."

Cadence chuckles. "You have to be a good girl before I can call you one, Twilight." Cadence takes my hoof and helps me to my feet. "Why don't we take this to your bedroom?"

Oh, yes. Please! I smile to let Cadence know I approve.

Holding my hypnotized, drugged, sleepy body up, Cadence helps me the stairs.

"Hey, Twilight!" Spike comes into the room. "I was looking through the kitchen just now, and thought I could make – uh. Huh?" He's clearly confused about what Cadence and I are doing.

"Spike." I glare at him. "You will mention this to no pony, understand?"

"Okay. I'm just gonna go back into the kitchen." Spike pointed at the kitchen before walking into it. Why he felt the need to point, I don't know.

Cadence and I arrive at my bedroom. Getting excited, I separate myself from Cadence and run to the bed, jumping up on it and bouncing on the mattress's springs. I roll onto my back and give Cadence the most seductive glare I can manage.

Cadence smiles at me.

She spreads her wings and flies up, descending gracefully over the bed and onto me, the hypnotic beads still swaying from her body.

"Turn over for me, Twilight."

I obey, rolling around onto my stomach. Thus vulnerable, Cadence pins me down and pulls my wings out. She begins to lick and nibble at the base of my wings, teasing me, taunting me with the unspoken promise of more of this kind of pleasure to follow.

She nibbles. She gnaws. She bites my wing, tugging at it before pulling out a few feathers.

"Ow!"

"Oops." Cadence spits out the feathers she's pulled off. I know this because I can hear her spitting. "Guess I got a little carried away."

"Mmm." I smile to let her know it's okay, and turn over again, wanting more than just a little nibble on my wings.

Cadence smiles at me and bends her head down, sticking out her tongue and dragging it across my stomach and chest. She lingers on my chest for awhile, giving it lick after lick, creating a pool of saliva.

"Cadence ..." I utter her name, breathless. "I want more ..."

"Oh, Twilight … don't you know good relationships are based on a healthy share of give and take?"

"I understand." Sticking my tongue out, I lift my head up. I lick her chest, starting at the bottom of and going up, dragging my tongue along the bottom side of her chin. She smiles, pleased with me.

She puts a hoof on the side of my head to keep me steady. She plants a kiss on my lips, which I close me eyes and melt into. It's only as I'm least expecting it Cadence pushes her tongue into my month. Mmm! It feels so good. Struggling with her tongue, I try to work my tongue into her mouth. Despite some initial resistance, I can hear her moan when I make contact with the roof of her mouth. We go back and forth like this for a few minutes.

I reach my hooves up and began to massage her wings. She does the same thing to mine. After stroking her wings a few times, Cadence pulls away, a strand of drool leaking down both ours mouths. I can't resist the urge to flick my tongue along her nose even as she pulls away, though.

Cadence giggles. She wipes the saliva off her nose.

"Okay." Cadence says. "Now for the real fun."

I shiver.

"Relax, Twilight."

I take in a deep breath and exhale, trying to calm myself.

"There you go. Doesn't it feel good to relax?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. Oh, we've been over this part already. I'm hypnotized. I'm in your thrall. What more do you want from me?

"Okay, Twilight. Lay down ..."

Like a good little pet, I do as she says, moving backwards until I'm flat on my back.

"Good girl."

Cadence stands over me and adjusts her footing. I can see her tail waving behind her. It swings back and forth, the beads on it jingling as they moved.

Cadence flicks the tail to one side of the room, shucking the beads and throwing them against the wall. She looks at me with a smile.

Is she … is she going to?

Her tail swishes again before she brings it down over me and she-she shoves into my … my …

Well, I'd really rather not say. But I think you can guess, can't you?

"Ooh!" I moan and yelp. Her tail feels so good inside. All the fine hairs on it are rubbing against my insides, sending hundreds of nerves of mine into a heightened state of pleasure. She pumps her tail in and out, moving back and forth against my sensitive body. Oh yes! Yes! Please, more!

"Do you like that, Twilight?" Cadence asks with a teasing voice.

"Do you even have to ask? YES! Cadence … make me senseless." I beg. I plead. I need this. This is better than anything I could have dreamed. I just want to be rutted. I want to be a good little toy for Mistress Cadence.

Her fine tail continues to stroke and stimulate me, and I can't help but start counting again. One, two, three, submit. One, two, three, submit. One, two, three, _push_. One, two, three, _pull_. One, two, three, push. One, two, three, _pull_. One, two – ooooooooooh! Oh! Yes! YES! MORE! MORE! Aaaaaah … aaaaah … huff, huff. Oh, dear Princess Celestia – no! Dear Mistress Cadence!

I can feel it. You know. It. My body goes into contractions. My sensitive nerves clench together, trying to pull Cadence deeper inside. I feel an enormous pressure building inside my bottom thighs. My tongue sticks out, my body bouncing back and forth on the bed as Cadence's tail continues to wiggle inside of me.

Cadence looks over me with a damnable smirk. "Is there anything you'd like to say, Twilight Sparkle?"

Just one thing. Just one …

"CAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEENCE!" I scream as I reach my limit. I pant and pant and pant as my inevitable orgasm escapes from my body. The pleasure spreads throughout all my body parts. This is amazing. Oh, it feels so good! Cadence … my sweet, darling Cadence. Do it again, Cadence, do it again!

Sadly, my desires were going to have to go unfulfilled for now. I heard Cadence turn around and step off the bed. I hear the clopping of her hooves, and the creak of the door as she pulls it shut.

Left alone, with only me, my bed, and my orgasm (which I'm still recovering from), I turn over onto my bed. I have four words to say before I pass out.

"Bestest … best … foalsitter … ever."

And I was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, I heard Shining Armor and Cadence were having lunch at a local restaurant.

I went out to greet them, walking up to them.

Shining Armor was happy to see me. Twiley!" I wanted to return the sentiment, but knowing he shared my feelings about Cadence with Cadence soured the mood for me. I told him that in confidence!

"Hey, Shining Armor. Hey, Cadence." I put my hooves on the table, interrupting their meal. "So, last night was pretty wild, huh?"

Cadence gave me a look as though I were crazy. "What are you talking about, Twilight?"

"Last night?" I said, hoping this would jog her memory. "At the library? You – I – we had sex together! You hypnotized me, and then we had sex! Are you going to tell me you don't remember that?"

Cadence shook her head. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Twilight."

"But I … you … with the beads! And the harp!" I stammer. "Did you just decide to get drunk to forget about it? What about the bet?"

"Uh ..." Shining Armor raised his hoof. Cadence glared at him, cowing him into silence.

I looked at Shining Armor and saw the awkward look on his face. I looked back to Cadence and put two and two together.

"You do remember! You're just pretending not to for some reason! Maybe you're just embarrassed, maybe you know about my plans for Celestia and want to avoid also becoming the target of my ire, but let me tell you, Cadence; pretending not to remember is just as irritating."

Cadence quietly took a sip of her tea.

"Discord did it."

I glared at her.

There was a flash of light, and Discord appeared before us.

"Why, Cadence!" Discord said, drawing a finger across Cadence's chin. "I'm surprised at you. Trying to blame _moi_ for your actions and your alleged inability to remember a one-night stand with the best mare at your wedding? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you were better behaved than that."

"Uh ..." I was stunned.

"The bet was with Discord." An irritated Cadence said. "I didn't realize until after we had already … you know … that Discord had rigged the bet."

Ah … that made a lot of this whole mess make a lot more sense.

"I did no such thing!" Discord claimed, using his magic to create a floating slot machine, which landed on a trio of lucky sevens. "I merely … stacked the odds in my favor, that's all."

"You say to-mah-to, I say tomato. And I'm going to call a tomato a tomato." Cadence said. She sighed. "Yes, Twilight. I tried to pretend I didn't remember it so you could go on pretending like I was a sinless pillar of morality, just like Celestia. I know you didn't like the realization Celestia was into some naughty stuff well, so I tried to pretend to make you feel better."

"Well … I appreciate that. But I'm more upset that you did all this and then tried to act like it didn't happen!"

"I know." Cadence said. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And you!" I turned on my brother. "Did you tell Cadence my secret fantasies about her?"

"Uh … maybe a little bit? Yes." Shining Armor admitted.

I wound up my hoof and slugged my brother across the cheek, knocking his head into the table.

"That was for selling me out!" Satisfied, I turned and walked away from the table, ignoring Discord's amused chuckles and Cadence reaching over the table to make sure Shining Armor was okay.

But still … I guess I can't be too mad at Shining Armor. After all … I got to have sex with the beautiful Cadence!

Tee-hee.

* * *

 **Author's Notes For "Dawning For A Muse"**

 **I think the making Twilight count bit was a nice touch.**

 **Though, like pretty much every part of Sensual Spirals except maybe "Shying Up To Sunsets," I think the sex scene could have been longer. But then it might have started getting repetitive.**

 **The part Twilight mentions about the mirror is referencing the events of "Buffin' Up To 'Sinnytars'" where they went to the Crystal Empire, as it was my intention that this part took place before Sinnytars, because I wanted to experiment with writing and publishing chapters out-of-order. However, I realized this couldn't completely work, so I made it that just the first few scenes take place before Sinnytars, with the rest of the story taking place after.**

 **This also introduces a minor retcon into the Sensual Spirals canon as it mentions Twilight having wings. When I first published Shying Up To Sunsets, I ... not-so-subtly implied in the Author's Notes that it took place in an AU where the events of Equestria Girls happened, but Twilight didn't become an Alicorn, because I, like many fans, took some issues to the whole ascensions.**

 **I've since gotten over myself. Twilight is an Alicorn Princess in this story's canon from here on.**

 **Discord and the bet was a late addition. Originally, I had just planned for Cadence to be pursuing Twilight on her own accord, with Shining Armor likewise pursuing a male, with the two of them knowing what the other was up to and giving their consent to the other to try 'something different'. But I think adding in Discord helps explain any out-of-character moments, and gives him some screentime so his future appearance doesn't seem to come out of nowhere.**


	4. Mewling For A Sphinx

**Sensual Spirals**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mewling For A Sphinx**

* * *

Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm walking to my home at Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville after my best friend Twilight Sparkle asked me to leave her house! Why did she ask me to leave, you ask? Because I brought a vampire into her house, silly!

WHY did I bring a vampire into her house, you ask? What's that? You say you didn't ask? You say you've ... read the previous chapter already? I have like, no idea what you're talking about, so I'm gonna tell you anyway!

I brought a vampire into her house because someone or something is making it so that all my friends are having sex with monsters while under the influence of some kind of mind control or brainwashing! It started with Fluttershy with Sunset Shimmer turning into a lamia creature, and went on to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, in that order!

Fluttershy and Sunset have since started dating after their encounter on that one fateful day. Everypony else harps on them, saying things like "hypnotized mind-control sex is no basis for a relationship" and "Fluttershy should have turned Sunset in the minute she had the chance" and "how do we know Fluttershy isn't hypnotized right now?" but I'm gonna ignore all that! I think they look cute together.

Have you ever seen them cuddle under a tree? I have! And they looked sooooo cute together! Well, at least until they yelled at me that I was interrupting their "couples' time."

Oh, I didn't explain why I brought a vampire to Twilight's library, did I? Well, I can tell, based on what happened to Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, there is some kind of mysterious guiding force that's causing all this to happen!

So I figured either Twilight or myself was next, and I thought I would make Twilight's life easier by bringing a vampire into her library and make it so that she had her "turn" and then whatever guiding force is causing this to happen would go to me, and then it would leave us alone!

… unless it went into a cycling loop and just started over with Fluttershy again. Huh. I may not have thought out this as well as I thought I had!

I continue bouncing on my way to Sugarcube Corner. I end up not paying as much attention as I should to where I'm going, like I sometimes do. And wouldn't you know it, I bump into something and end up tumbling face-first to the ground, where I get a face full of zebra chest fur.

"Oh. Hi, Zecora!" I pull myself out of Zecora's chest with a pop and offer to help her up. "What are you doing out here in Ponyville?"

"I was going to visit little Apple Bloom, but by the time I arrived, she had retired to her room." Zecora said, in her normal rhyming talk, looking over her shoulder at the direction of Sweet Apple Acres with a touch of disappointment on her face. I got the feeling she was looking forward to seeing Apple Bloom.

"Aww." I pat her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Z! I'm sure Apple Bloom will have plenty of time to spend with you later! Oh, and, uh, I'm sorry about bumping into you, teehee!" I tense my legs and get ready to resume bouncing towards my home, but Zecora stops me, placing her hoof on my shoulder. My, how the tables have turned!

"Pinkie Pie, wait." Zecora said. "I am glad you were up and about. You see, I wanted Apple Bloom to join me in the Everfree to help me pick herbs and sprouts. Perhaps you would be willing to take her place?"

I gasped. "Spending a day with you picking out plants in the Everfree Forest? That sounds great!" I stretch out my leg and pull Zecora into a tight, tight hug. "You and I hardly ever hang out together! This is will be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other better!"

Zecora lifted my leg off herself and moved away. "Wonderful! With you near, this trip won't go to waste as I feared!"

"Whoo-hoo! What are we waiting for? Let's party!" I pull out some noisemakers and confetti, tossing the confetti everywhere.

Zecora raised her eyebrow at me. She cleared her throat. "Yes, you put on quite a show, but the day is short. Come. Let us go."

I follow Zecora into the Everfree Forest, my tail bobbing as we pass the through trees and the foliage. We're going on an adventure! Well, okay. I guess helping Zecora pick plants for her potions isn't really an adventure, even if it is in the Everfree Forest. Zecora lives there, so I'm pretty sure she knows her way around enough to minimize the chances of running into something nasty. But even if we do, you just gotta remember to giggle at the ghostie! Er, wait … or would that be chortle at the creepy? Um, no, not that either. Aaah, why isn't there a word for laughter that starts with "N"?

… "snicker" is spelled with a "N." … Close enough. Snicker at the nasty. There.

But we're still gonna have so much fun together! Just like all the other times I've had fun with my friends in the Everfree Forest. Only this time, I'll be doing it with Zecora instead of Twilight or any of the girls! But I've always so much fun with them, so why shouldn't I be able to do the same with Zecora?

Well, okay. I guess running from dragons and manticores and things isn't really all that much fun … it's … what is it? It's exciting, is what it is. Yes, Zecora and I are going to have lots of excitement! Lots and lots and LOTS of excitement … picking … plants.

Oh, just you wait! You'll see! We're gonna go out and have the most exciting time picking plants EVER! And yes, I realize that's not a very high bar! We're gonna pick the most exciting plants from the most exciting parts of the Everfree Forest! Even if Zecora is my guide and takes care to keeps us away from anything too dangerous. Say, I wonder if I could convince her to take a risk and go on a detour?That way, we can spend more time together before we have to say goodbye! Oh … but then she might not be able to pick up everything she needs in time. Oh, what to do?

"PINKIE PIE!"

I come to a halt, my hooves scooting in the dirt and creating a track, building up a pile.

"The Everfree Forest is a maze. So to avoid getting lost, I suggest you snap out of your daze!" Zecora snaps at me, glaring and furrowing her eyebrows. Heh. Furrowing! Furrowing is a funny word.

Oh, but this is no time to be laughing. Zecora's still glaring at me.

"Okay, okay." I tell her. "I'll try to pay more attention to where I'm going. Teehee!" I try to lighten the mood a little with a giggle.

Zecora continues to glare at me. Eventually, she pulls away and turns back onto the path, her expression lightening up.

I follow her, bouncing along the path. I think I'll get a few more bounces in, then I'll switch to walking. Even though it seems like it sometimes, I am not made of elastic materials. I have to take a break from all this bouncing up and down sometime, you know!

I hop along on our merry way, oblivious to the fate that's about to befall me. As I'm coming down from a bounce, one of my front hooves lands on a rock and throws off my balance.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I cry out, my hooves sweeping across the dirt as I scramble to regain my footing. But no matter how hard I try, I can't get myself balanced in time, so I end up learning sideways until I fall and go tumbling down the side of the path, rolling down on a slope. As the world flips upside down and rotates around me, I can make out brief flashes of Zecora coming over to the edge of the slope, reaching out her hoof to grab me, but it's too late for her to do anything; looks like I'm going for a ride!

Well, I did say I wanted to go on an adventure, didn't I? Though this isn't quite what I had in mind …

"Oof! Aah! Ow! Oh!"

I shout as I tumble down the slope, rolling uncontrollably. And not in a fun way, either. In a pointy, pokey, lumpy way. Clouds of dirt and dust are kicked up in my wake, until I reach the end of the slope and finally come to a stop in front of some peaceful-looking bushes.

The bushes were peaceful, but the huge manticore which came out from behind definitely wasn't. It snapped its jaw at me, trying to make me its meal for the day. I wasn't too keen on letting that happen, so I ran up the nearest tree, climbing up to the top and going as high as I could. I wrapped my legs around a branch and hang from it, my weight pulling the branch down.

I looked down at the manticore. He was pouncing on the tree, digging his paws in. Evidently, he had forgotten he had wings and could fly. I hope he didn't remember for a little while.

The manticore tried to climb up the tree to chase me, but his claws couldn't find any purchase on the tree's bark. Thinking I was safe for now, I looked around the tree which was generously providing me with safety from the manticore's clutches. I saw a cute little birdie making its nest in the tree. It didn't even look monstrous or anything, just a normal birdie! Hi, birdie.

Forgetting where I was for a moment, I reach a hoof to say hello to the birdie. The bird looks at me like it thinks I'm crazy. Like it wants to say "Umm ..." but birds can't speak! Well, unless they're parrots, I guess.

I hear a creak which reminds me of my precarious positioning.

"Uh-oh." My eyes widened as I see my reaching for the bird is causing the tree branch to pull down.

The tree branches pulls lower, and lower, almost depositing me straight into the manticore's mouth. The manticore rears up and prepares to take a big bite out of me, but just before it snaps its jaw down, the tree branch bounces up, catapulting me away into the distance, leaving the manticore without its meal as its teeth came down on thin air … and me without a clue where I'm going.

I fly through the air, my mane and tail billowing as the air rushes past them. All I can do is sit tight and hope I land somewhere relatively harmless. More harmless than in a manticore's jaw, at least.

Eventually, my momentum begins to run out, and my body arcs downward. Closing my eyes as I brace for impact, I fall downwards and make touchdown with something hard and bouncy, as I feel it sink before it bounces back up again, and I can hear splashing around me. Did I land in water?

Taking my hooves off my terrified eyes and opening them, I see I've landed on a raft.

"What? Who just leaves a perfectly good _raft_ lying around out here? I mean, at least take it with you and use it for firewood or something! Maybe use it as a decoration for your next party! … If you're even somepony who has parties. But why wouldn't you?"

Before I can get too far off into yet another ramble of mine, I hear a creaking noise. I turn around and I see the raft is tethered in place by a twine rope tied around a rock. And the rope was breaking, being stretched to its limit by my weight on the raft. The rope wasn't designed to hold the raft while there was a pony on it, it would seem.

I hunker down on the raft and crawl towards the rope, reaching out to grab before it snapped. It creaks and creaks and squeaks, the rope being pulled tauter and tauter, until the thin, worn portion of the rope holding it together snapped just before I can reach, severing the rope in two and sending the raft downstream, the rope around the rock falling uselessly into the water.

"No!" I shout, desperately pulling up my end of the rope, bundling it up in my hooves. I inspect it, sliding it through my hooves. I'll have to cut the end off, but I think I can salvage it and use it for something, maybe tie the raft to another rock so I can get off.

Before I can do that, though, I need to get the raft to stop. I might need to make it into a lasso and toss it. I wish Applejack were here. She's good with rope and lassos.

Setting the rope down on the raft, I get down and put my hooves in the water, trying to peddle the raft backwards. It's no use. The current is too strong for my hooves to fight against. Maybe if I had an oar, I could fight against it, but without an oar or a paddle, I'm as good as stuck on this raft.

Well, I suppose I could hop off and swim to land. But the current is pretty strong, and I am in the middle of the Everfree Forest. Who knows what could be lurking in the water? So … I guess I'm stuck seeing where this raft takes me.

The raft ride was pretty peaceful, compared to the day I've been having. Every so often, I would whip around at the sound of something splashing in the water, but it would just be a fish jumping out of the water. At least before it went back into the water and I heard a gulping sound as the poor fish was eaten by a bigger fish or some other aquatic monster.

There's _always_ a bigger fish.

I get worried for a minute as the raft tilts over the edge of a small waterfall. Nothing too big, but still worrisome. But the raft flows with the water and floats over to the bottom of the river without tipping over. Hoo!

The raft continues to float, though its beginning to slow. I think the current may be less strong once you get past the tiny waterfall.

The raft keeps floating until it shifts to the side and bumps against a patch of grass, coming to a complete stop. Oh, finally, dry land at last!

I climb off the raft onto the patch of grass. For a moment, I consider getting down and kissing the grass, but I don't think my day has been that bad … yet. Besides, it's not like I was on the raft for days on end, like in one of Twilight's adventure books.

Looking around to see where I was, I can't help but notice a huge golden wall in front of me, with the tree tops providing a roof. It's massive, and it has a trapezoidal entryway with no door, with a golden step leading it up to the entrance.

I decide to go in. After all, it's clearly not a natural formation, so somepony had to have built it. And for them to have built it, they must be a civilized society, right? I mean, I can't think of any birds who would build their nests this big and this … shiny. I bet Rarity would like to know the contractor who built this place! She would so go for having a solid gold entrance built just for her.

I step inside the entrance, and its like I've been transported to another world. There's sand everywhere! It's like a desert! I didn't think there was any sand in the Everfree Forest! There are more huge golden walls, too big to climb over.

I look to my right and to my left, looking for signs to lead me to signs of life. Not seeing a huge difference in either path, I start with the one on the left, galloping to the end of the wall, where I turn a corner made of more golden wall.

"Huh." I wonder as I walk inside the area created by the two walls. I wonder why there are so many of them?

Before I get to wondering too much, I heard a hawkish screech come from overhead. I turn around and see a gigantic eagle dive-bombing at me with its talons outstretched.

I jumped to the side, dodging the eagle, brushing up against its feathers as it passed. Its talons skidded through the sand as it flew by. It flew up into the sky and turned around, aiming to make another pass at me.

I glared at it. I wasn't about to let this overgrown buzzard make me a snack. Especially not after I'd already escaped a manticore today!

I turn around and dig my hooves into the sand, working them with the feverish pitch of a jackhammer. I dug and I dug until I raised up a nice, big pile of displaced sand.

The eagle screeched again and divebombed once more. But I was ready for it this time. Rearing my back hooves up and waiting for the perfect moment to strike, I bucked the pile, kicking a cloud of sand into the eagle's face and eyes.

The eagle shrieked, flapping its wings wildly without any idea where it was. It couldn't see. It turned around and flew off into the sky, trying to find a safe place to land where it could shake the sand out of its eyes, making the wise decision not to mess with me anymore. I almost feel bad for it, but no pony messes with a Pie family member unless they want a face full of rocks!

So I didn't have rocks. I had sand. I worked with what I had. Give me a break. It's not like a boulder is going to come right by for me to lift and hurl at hostile creatures.

Unless Tom the Boulder decides he wants to make a cameo appearance.

I put my hoof over my eyes to keep the sun out as I survey the landscape, trying to determine what it is up with this weird place. First, there's the gold walls. Second, there's the sand. Third, there's a random eagle from nowhere trying to eat me.

Wait … walls … sand … random attacks by wild animals.

Oh no, I'm in a maze, aren't I? A magical maze hidden inside the Everfree Forest. I wonder who put it there? I'll bet it was Discord. Or maybe Star Swirl the Bearded.

Well, if there's one thing I've learned about mazes in my life, it's that the best win to beat them is by heading straight to the center! Which sounds silly now that I think about it, because wouldn't you want to get OUT of the maze?

Well, except for my case, because I'm separated from the only zebra with enough knowledge to get me back home and completely lost.

So, into the center of the maze I go!

* * *

Whew! That took awhile, but I finally made it to the center of the maze. I got into a fight with a living cactus and some other plants along the way. I think I interrupted their beauty sleep. I tell ya, picking out all these needles by myself was not fun.

But I'm here now, in the center! Surely here will have the answers I seek! Or something philosophical like that.

I enter the entryway to the center. There's more sand, what looks to be a temple, I'm guessing, and a weird creature resting at the bottom of the stairs to the temple. It's odd. I've never seen or heard of anything like it, and given that I know everypony in Ponyville, that's saying something!

It looks like a lion. Its got yellowish fur, a long tail with a tuft at the end, and big, strong paws. What makes it odd is that it has a pony's head instead of a lion. A mare's head, with short dark hair, wearing a gold band on its head and a necklace, and reddish lips, kind of like Applejack's.

I walk up to the creature, wondering if I should say hello.

The creature wakes up, opening one of its eyes at me. It yawns, standing up and stretching its legs. It shakes the sleep from its head and focuses its gaze at me.

"Greetings, traveler." The creature says to me. "I am The Sphinx, and I bid you welcome to the center of my maze." The Sphinx bows to me. "You've done well to get this far. However, am I take it that you've lost your way within the maze?" She gives me a knowing glare.

I shrug, biting my lip. "Eehh … you could say that."

The Sphinx laughs. "There is no need to be so shy about it, my dear traveler. Those who visit the maze looking for the treasure often get lost."

"Treasure?" I ask.

"Yes. The treasure within the temple." The Sphinx gestures its paw at the temple. "Many have come seeking to take the treasure and rob the temple of its riches. All have failed. I have been assigned to guard the treasure. It is my job to guard the treasure from the unworthy and stop them from taking it. So, traveler, why do you want the treasure?"

"Uh … that's all a very fascinating story, but I'm not here for any treasure." The Sphinx raises her eyebrow at me. Something tells me she doesn't hear that often. "You see, I'm kind of … lost, and I just want to get back home."

"Not here for the treasure?" The Sphinx rubs her chin. "Lost, you say?"

"Uh-huh."

The Sphinx continues to rub her chin. "Very well. Normally, this is how I keep trespassers out of the temple, but I suppose for you, I can make an exception. Answer my riddle, and I will guide you out of the maze."

"You will?"

The Sphinx nods. "Yes. Provided you can answer my riddle."

I sit down, ready to concentrate. "Hit me."

The Sphinx clears her throat.

 _"With a sharp beak and an eye for greed._

 _And a diet of carnivorous need,_

 _It flies on two wings, but its body has seven appendages,_

 _Its back is coated in fur, but its front has feathers_

 _Between earth and sky its breeding does occur,_

 _What am I?"_

I scratch my head, having no idea what the answer is. Let's see … a beak, a carnivore, an eye for greed. A dragon? No, dragons don't have feathers. Do they? I'll have to ask Spike when I get back.

A beak, a beak, wings, feathers …

"Is it a bird?"

The Sphinx smiles and shakes her head. "No. But you are close."

Ah, okay. So it's not a bird. Um … sharp beak, eye for greed, carnivorous, feathers and fur, earth and sky. Between earth and sky its breeding does occur … what does that mean? I …

Oh...

Um …

Err …

Ah …

Well …

"I GIVE UP!" I shout, pounding my hooves into the sand.

The Sphinx gives me a look, and she appeared to be quite pleased with herself. "Do you really, now? Do you really give up? Are you sure?"

"I ..." I hesitate, weighing my options at this point. I sigh. "Yes. Yes, I really give up. I can't figure it out."

"I see. Then in that case, you will be stuck inside the maze, wandering for the rest of your days."

I tilt my head. "Couldn't I just go back the way I came?"

The Sphinx shakes her head, smirking at me. "Now, what kind of maze would it be if it were that easy? No, no, I'm afraid the maze is enchanted. It will rearrange itself in time, preventing you from finding your way out. I, however, have heightened magical senses. I know where everything is in the maze at all times."

I collapse onto my haunches. "So I'm gonna be stuck here forever!?"

"I'm afraid so, yes."

I bite down on my lips, trying to resist the urge the cry. So I'll never see Zecora again. Or Twilight or Fluttershy or any of my other friends! Gasp! I'll never throw a party for Princess Celestia again! I-I-I .. I might never see my family on the rock farm again.

The Sphinx looks at me. She almost seems … moved.

"Then again ..." The Sphinx scratches her chin. "I suppose, since you aren't here for the treasure, I could … bend the rules."

I sit upright, paying close attention. In an instant, my eyes dried up.

"Provided you agreed to my … conditions." The Sphinx walks towards me. "After all, I can't just lead you out of here for free … it's against the rules of the maze's magic, you see."

"I understand." I nod. "What are your conditions?"

The Sphinx places herself right in front of me, a smile on her face. She wraps her paw around my chin.

"Have sex with me."

I blink, not sure I heard her correctly. "Do whaaa?"

"It's been so long since I had any … release." She tells me, walking around me and seductively rubbing her tail along the side of my body. "I'm sure they don't teach you this in magic kindergarten, but guarding ancient treasure from thieves can be … very lonely."

I nod. "Yep, yep." After all, I hate being alone, too. Although … I suspect what I mean by "alone" and what she means by " _alone_ " are two verrrry different things.

"What do you say?" The Sphinx asks. "Will you do it?"

I rock my head. I don't know … using me for sex before she helps me out of the maze seems a little wrong. But then again, because of magic mumbo-jumbo rules, I have to give her _something_ before she can help me out …

Ooh! Maybe I can use my party cannon and throw her a big party. Happy 50th anniversary of guarding treasure! Oh …

Oh … no. I don't have my party cannon on me. I must have dropped it when I tripped.

… what are you talking about? It's a fifty-pound cannon? How could I have just 'dropped' an _entire cannon_ when I tripped, let alone carry it in the first place?

You don't know me very well, do you? I do stuff like that all the time!

Now, let's see … either have sex with the Sphinx, or risk the chance of being lost in the maze and never, ever seeing my friends or family again.

Well, when you put it that way, what I have got to lose?

"Okay. I'll do it." I say.

"Excellent."

I stretch my legs out across the sand, coming closer to her. She moves her paw towards my hoof, and I retract without thinking about it.

"You're hesitant." The Sphinx says.

"No! Well, okay, maybe a little bit. Sorry. It's just … we barely know each other, we only just met, you're a sphinx and I'm a pony …"

"I have something that I think can help with that. Something to make you relax." The Sphinx says.

"Oh? Like a massage?"

The Sphinx chuckles. "Something like that, yes." She reaches towards her necklace, flicking it with her paw.

"Go for it." I tell her.

She pulls her necklace up off her neck and bundles it up in her paw. She drops it down, letting the circular ornament of the necklace dangle. She holds it up to my face and swings the necklace back and forth in front of my eyes.

"Focus on the necklace." The Sphinx tells me. "Keep your eyes on it."

"Okay." I focus my eyes on the necklace, watching it swing back and forth. My eyes move with it, traveling from side to side.

"Keep your focus on the necklace." The Sphinx encourages me. "Ignore anything that would distract you. Focus on the necklace … and on my voice."

"Okay ..." I say, still focusing on the necklace. I'm starting to feel a little tired. She was right. This is relaxing! The necklace is eye-catching. Attention-grabbing. Why, I might almost say … hypnotic.

"Your eyelids are getting heavy." The Sphinx says. "You're beginning to get very sleepy."

"I'm … beginning … to get … sleepy." I repeat. The more I hear the words, the truer they sound. I am getting sleepy, aren't I?

"Your eyelids are getting soooo heavy … so very, very heavy, that you can barely lift them."

She's right. I make a slow blink of my eyes, struggling to lift my eyelids up once I'm done. They're so heavy. Ugh, I feel so sleepy-headed.

"You're feeling sleepy. Very, very sleepy." The Sphinx says. "I imagine a nap sounds good, doesn't it?"

Yes, yes it does. A nap does sound good. What's up with me? My thoughts feel sluggish. It's like my brain is slowing down. I'm not used to feeling like this. Normally, my head is racing with thoughts, and not all of them make sense. But now … I just want things to make sense. Like sleeping. Sleeping made sense. I'm tired. I'm sleepy. I should go to sleep. See? It makes perfect sense.

"You're going to go to sleep now." The Sphinx says. "You're going to close your eyes … and sleep."

Yes. Sleep. Sleep sounds good. I'm going to … _yawwwn_ … I'm going to close my eyes now. I'm going to go sleepy-bye.

"When I snap my fingers," The Sphinx says, "you will wake up. You will have a momentary lapse of memory. You will _shut out_ almost everything and become completely devoted to me. When I am done with you, you gain your memories back and lose your devotion."

I unconsciously nod, hearing her words even though I'm sound asleep.

"You know, traveler … it's just occurred to me you haven't told me your name."

"It's … " I mumble out. "Pinkie … Pie."

"Pinkie Pie … that's a cute name. Very well, Pinkie Pie. On the count of three … one, two, three."

The Sphinx snaps her fingers, and my eyes snap open. I stand still. I feel … numb, almost. I … don't remember where I am or how I got here.

All I know is that The Sphinx is my mistress, and I exist to please her.

The Sphinx places a paw on my cheek. "Hello, servant."

"Hello … mistress. How may I serve you today?"

The Sphinx strokes my chin. "Please me. Please your mistress."

I nod. "Yes ma'am."

I press my my hoof her into chest before moving it up and flicking her chin, teasing her. I place my hooves around Mistress Sphinx's cheeks and lean in, giving her a kiss directly on the lips. I hear her moan, and she puts her big, strong paws on my shoulders, kissing me back. She pushes her paws, forcing me down onto my back, lying in the sand, kissing me passionately back, using her paws to keep me pinned.

She inserts her tongue into my mouth. Her rough, feline tongue bounces around inside, beating my soft pony mouth with its rough exterior. She forces the tongue down into my throat, sliding it around, licking the inside of me.

Eventually she gets tired of this and pulls her tongue out, lifting her head up and looking down at me to see what I'll do next.

I raise up, sticking my tongue. I bury my muzzle into her chest and start to lick. Her furry lion fur doesn't taste so good, but I don't care. Pleasing Mistress Sphinx matters more than my personal comfort.

As I'm licking, I raise up my hind legs and wrap them around her tail, using my legs to rub her tail up and down.

"Ooh ..." Mistress Sphinx moans. "Yes, yes, That's it. Don't stop, Pinkie Pie. Please don't stop." It would appear her tail is quite the sensitive spot.

Mistress, you needn't worry. I have no intention of stopping.

I continue to lick her chest while also rubbing her tail with my legs. _Vigorously_ rubbing her tail with my legs. I withdraw my tongue and stick my mouth onto her chest, blowing a raspberry into it.

Mistress Sphinx lets out another moan. She wraps her paws around my neck and falls to the side, pulling me along with her so that we're facing each as we lie down, side by side, in the sand.

Mistress Sphinx pants and pants. Her tail whips about, pleased with my efforts are pleasuring her so far. But I can see that it's not enough. For either of us.

She flexes her tail, taking out from between my legs and … proceeds to stick it in the area between my Cutie Marks, giving me an intense pleasure. I have no idea how to react to it, so I do the first thing that comes to my mind; I do the same thing to her, stuffing my poofy tail inside of her body.

"Ooooooh!" Mistress Sphinx moans, a blush forming on her cheeks. We continue to pleasure and stroke each other in this way for awhile, the blush on Mistress Sphinx glowing brighter and brighter.

Mistress Sphinx raises up her paw, panting between her words. "Pinkie Pie … I want … us to … finish with each other, at the same time. So when I snap my fingers … I want you to have your release, and then I want you to be freed from your trance."

"Yes, Mistress ..." I say, my hypnotized mind not really understanding the implications of what she's saying.

"One, two, three ..."

Mistress Sphinx snaps her fingers.

I let out a scream, overwhelmed with sexual pleasure. Mistress Sphinx screams with me, our voices merging into one, a single voice of pleasure and excitement.

This feels unlike anything I've ever experienced before. No wonder Rarity is always looking for a boyfriend!

I wonder … if I could come here again … and if … The Sphinx and I … could … maybe ...

No. No, it would never work between us. I'm too energetic. She's too … far away, out in the middle of a maze in the middle of the Everfree Forest. It just – it just wouldn't work.

Once we're done experiencing our respective releases, The Sphinx rolls away from me and stands up.

"I formally release you from your trance." The Sphinx snaps her fingers, and the memories of what my life was like outside the maze return to me.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie." The Sphinx says, panting. "I didn't realize … how much I _needed_ that."

I chuckled awkwardly, still a little embarrassed about the whole arrangement. But I'm glad I could help. I'm glad I could make her happy, even if this isn't what I normally have in mind when I talk about making ponies happy.

"You're welcome."

"Now, as promised, I will lead you out of the maze."

* * *

The Sphinx, true to her word, guided me out of the maze, back to the entrance I came in through. I waved her goodbye as I walked down the golden step. She waved back before turning and going back inside the cave.

I walk to the edge of the water. I look down at the wooden raft, its presence reminding me of one tiny little important thing.

I still don't know the way home.

Hmm. I wonder, if I hurry, if I could go back into the maze and catch The Sphinx and get her help in getting home, too? Though I imagine I'd have to let her hypnotize me again first …

"Pinkie Pie!"

I turn and see Zecora in a kayak down the stream, paddling towards me. She pulls up to the side of the raft, digging her oar into the shore, using it to keep her boat still.

"I am very glad to see you alive. When I couldn't find you after your trip, I was afraid you might in the ground lie."

I hold my hoof to reassure her. "No worries, Zecora! You can't get rid of me that easily." I climb into her boat. "So, do you know the way home from here?"

Zecora nods. She unhooks her oar from the shore and begins to row the way downstream.

"By the way, I must know." Zecora said. "What have you been up since that slope laid you low?"

"Oh, you know." I wave my hoof dismissively. "Just doing what I do best. Making friends!"

Zecora nods. As our boat floats downstream, she casts her gaze to the side and she sees the entrance to the maze. Her eyes widened, and she looks back at me. She raises a hoof up towards the maze entrance.

"Yes." I answer, already knowing what she's going to ask. "Yes, I made friends with The Sphinx inside the maze."

* * *

Later in the day, after Zecora's managed to get me back to Ponyville, I went to the square to grab a bite to eat. After everything I went through today, I needed some ice cream!

My friend Twilight Sparkle was there, as were Shining Armor and Cadence and Discord. Shining Armor had an ice bag over his head, for some reason, and Cadence seemed reluctant to talk.

Anyways, I told them all about the day. Between mouthfuls of my banana split, of course.

When I was done, Twilight Sparkle gave a curious look at me.

"So, Pinkie Pie, what was the Sphinx's riddle?"

"The Sphinx's riddle?" I hold up a spoonful of my ice cream.

"Yeah. I'd like to know if I could have figured it out."

"Uh … I think it went something like … 'With a sharp beak and an eye for greed, And a diet of carnivorous need, It flies on two wings, but its body has seven appendages. Its back is coated in fur, but its front has feathers. Between earth and sky its breeding does occur.'"

Now Twilight Sparkle gives me an odd look, like she can't decide if she's concerned or wants to laugh at me.

"R-really?" Twilight ask. "You couldn't figure that out?"

"What?" I ask, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. "And you can?"

"Yes, actually."

"Hang on, Twiley." Shining Armor raises his hoof. "I'm confused, too. Before you get too hard on Pinkie Pie, I can't figure it out either."

"Well, that's because you're dense."

"Discord! Be nice." Cadence smacks Discord on the head.

Twilight looks around the table between Shining Armor and myself. "Really? Neither of you can figure it out? With a sharp beak, fur AND feathers, an eye for greed … it's a gryphon. The answer to the riddle is a gryphon."

I blink, taking this in.

Oooooh. _Of course._ The answer is a gryphon! Of course it is!

Realizing how easily I could have gotten out of the maze if I could have just figured that out for myself, I bang my forehead on the table, wrapping my hooves around my head.

Duh.

* * *

 **Author's Notes for "Mewling For A Sphinx"**

 **Not sure I got Pinkie Pie's sense of fourth-wall leaning humor I got quite right. Because she doesn't break the fourth wall to the extent some fanfiction makes her out to, she just kinda turns to the camera and gives a sort of wink-wink nudge nudge kind of thing.**

 **It was my intent that Pinkie Pie is not completely wrong with her theory that something is causing all the mind control happenings going on. Specifically, it's Discord, having been influencing events outside of just one rigged bet with Cadence. This was an idea I had late into writing this story so that next chapter, where Discord is a bit more of an important player, his appearance has a bit more finality to it than it otherwise would have. The build-up to the end.**

 **Obviously it did not work out that way.**


	5. Discord's Labyrinth of Delights

**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

 **Discord's Labryrinth of Delights**

 **The Sensual Spirals Finale!**

 **(Because Just Giving Celestia Chocolate Isn't Good Enough)**

* * *

In the royal bedroom of the Princess, Princess Celestia was sound asleep on her bed.

A shadow began to slither into the room. Wiggling from side to side like a sidewinder snake, the shadow slithered up the bed and produced a rose within its claw. It gently brushed the rose against Celestia's damask cheek.

Celestia grunted. The figure poked her face again. Celestia opened her eyes and lifted her head to see who was disturbing her slumber.

Celestia grunted. "Ugh. What do you want, Discord?" She rested her head on her pillow, wanting to go back to sleep.

"I just wanted to spend some time together." Discord brushed his paw along Celestia's neck. He pulled the rest of himself up and begin to curl his tail around her. "Some very _intimate_ time. You know, like in the good old days, before we had our little falling out ..."

Celestia swatted the flower from Discord's claw, tossing it to the floor. "I'm sorry, Discord, but I'm not in the mood right now."

Discord respected this and withdrew from touching, removing himself from her personal space. "Hmm." Discord cupped his chin. "Ah!" Getting an idea, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash.

Celestia grunted from the disturbance and buried her head in her pillow.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends, including Sunset Shimmer, arrived at the meadow where they had been invited to by letters sent out by Discord.

"Hey, girls!" Sunset Shimmer waved to them as she and Fluttershy arrive. "What's up?"

"Ah." Rainbow Dash shot a glare at Sunset Shimmer. "If it isn't Hypnosis McShapeshifter."

Sunset Shimmer frowned and looked at the ground. Fluttershy smiled nervously, placing a wing on Sunset's back to reassure her. Sunset gave Fluttershy a dreary look, Fluttershy's physical affection doing nothing to dissuade Sunset's feelings of guilt. Fluttershy opened her mouth to say something, but Rarity spoke over her.

"Now, now, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said. "While I share your … concerns about Sunset's unique abilities, there's no reason to be so rude about it." Rarity said. "Besides, Sunset Shimmer's been behaving herself, haven't you, darling?"

"Yeah ..." Sunset muttered.

"And I'm sure she'll continue to behave herself. Isn't that right?" Rarity asked.

"Or maybe that's just what she wants us to think." Rainbow Dash flew up, giving Sunset a stink-eye. "After all, the pony who spends the most time with her is Fluttershy, who she admits to hypnotizing on a regular basis!"

"How can I make you understand …?" Sunset Shimmer muttered.

"Now, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said. "Sunset and I do engage in regular, consensual hypnosis sessions, but we take great care to make sure we never overdo it. Never more than twice in a week."

"Or maybe that's just what Sunset Shimmer programmed you to say!" Rainbow Dash accused. "Maybe you're doing it every night and you don't even realize it!"

"As loath I am to admit, Rainbow Dash has a point, darling." Rarity said.

"Does anypony know why we're here?" Pinkie Pie blurted out, distracting everypony and taking the conversation on a detour before the situation escalated and broke into a fight.

"I don't know, Pinkie Pie." Twilight answered. She put a hoof on her chin. "It's got something to do with Discord. He wants to see us for something … but I don't know what."

"Given _that_ , are we sure we want to be here at all?" Rainbow Dash asked.

A brilliant flash of light manifested in the air, making Rainbow Dash's question null and void. The misshapen form of Discord uncoiled and folded out from the sphere. As a result, one presumes an unintended side-effect of some misapplied chaos magic, (though with Discord, it was hard to tell where he did something unintentionally or not) Twilight Sparkle was doused with a splash of chocolate milk, leaving her mane dripping wet.

"Helloooo, everypony!" Discord greeted them, holding his arms out wide. "I'm so glad you all came! I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

Twilight Sparkle grumbled. She lifted her wet mane from her eyes and glared at Discord, annoyed. "What do you want, Discord? Why did you invite us all here?"

"I'm glad you asked." Discord said. "Let me explain." Discord snapped his fingers, leaning back as a monocle, a top hat, and a tuxedo appeared on his body and a levitating cup of tea on a saucer floated near him. He sipped the tea. "You might find this difficult to believe, but Celestia and I, once, long ago were … how do you say, romantically involved."

"You're right." Twilight Sparkle said. "I do find that hard to believe."

"Well, needless to say, what with the whole being turned into stone for a thousands year, you might surmise that she and I had a falling out." Discord said.

"Gee." Twilight said.

"No!" Rarity gasped. "Really?"

"No kidding." Rainbow Dash said.

"Mm, yes, well." Discord said. He dismissed the saucer and made the clothes disappear with another snap of his fingers. "Last night, I was hoping to get a little romantic tension. You know, get a little spark going, rekindling the old flame ..."

"And?" Twilight asked.

"She wasn't in the mood." Discord said. "That's why I brought you all here."

"What does any of this have to do with us?"

"I need your help." Discord said. "To relight Celestia's flame and reawaken the romantic yearnings within!" Discord struck a dramatic, heroic pose. "And I need your help to do it."

Twilight Sparkle regarded Discord with more annoyance. She exchanged glances at Rainbow Dash, agreeing with their eyes they should go, leaving Discord to his own devices to let his failed romance with Celestia fizzle, flicker, and burn out.

"Oh, please?" Discord begged, making puppy dog eyes and putting his hands together by his head.

Twilight pursed her lips. "I don't know … it sounds fishy to me."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Discord asked. "Come on, Twilight, be a pal! Wouldn't you do anything for a friend?"

Twilight grunted and sighed. Discord had struck at her weakness. She may not have liked Discord much, but she struggled to say no when she knew a friendship was on the line … even if was a friendship she'd just as soon not to have to make concessions for.

"Fine." Twilight Sparkle said. "What do you need us to do?"

"Perfect." Discord smiled at them, a creepy grin creeping on his features, making Twilight wonder if agreeing to this was not such a good idea. Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer both grimaced.

Discord snapped his fingers. Everypony was overtaken by a blinding flash of light. One by one, each of Twilight's friends (and Sunset Shimmer) disappeared from the area in little winks of light. Once they had all been teleported away, Discord rolled and curled his body around himself, folding up his body until it was so compact he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Bubbles of light flashed and blinked out from existence, setting the girls in the air over a cliff which overlooked the Canterlot Royal Garden/hedge maze. The girls were suspended in the air by Discord's magic, and Discord joined them, appearing a minute later than the rest of them.

"Here we are!" Discord announced. "The Canterlot Royal Garden. Which I've taken the liberty of filling with all sorts of sexually deviant animals and creatures for you all to enjoy to your heart's content!"

"WHAT?" Twilight exclaimed. "Discord, you didn't mention anything about having sex!"

"Oh. Didn't I?" Discord brushed a finger along his goatee. "That seems a rather large omission to make, doesn't it? Oh well. You're here now."

"Um, Discord?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't understand. How will us having sex in the labyrinth help your rekindle your relationship with Celestia?"

"It won't." Twilight Sparkle answered, crossing her front legs and narrowing her eyes. "He doesn't want to renew a romantic relationship with her. He wants us to have sex because he's trying appeal to Celestia's voyeurism so he can rut her."

Discord gasped, putting a hand over his chest, seemingly offended. "How _dare_ you, good sir Twilight! How dare you suggest such a thing. My heart _burns_ for Celestia." Discord brought both his hands over his chest, looking up to the sky. "I do truly want to renew our failed relationship."

Discord closed his eyes, turning silent. He glared at Twilight, feeling her judgmental, unbelieving gaze and grumbled.

" _And_ I want to rut her." Discord said.

"That's what I thought." Twilight said.

"You still all already agreed to help me out." Discord reminded her. "So, in you go! Make sure you have fun in there!"

Discord wiggled his fingers before spinning around and directed his claws at the labyrinth. His magic followed the direction of his movements, tossing Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and the others all into different parts of the labyrinth, where they let out a series of grunts upon impacting the ground.

"You could have made the landing a little smoother, Discord ..." Rarity grumbled, brushing the dirt off her mane.

"Oh, one little thing before I go ..." Discord said. He snapped his fingers, and a giant scoreboard appeared over the labyrinth, with yellow L.E.D lights displaying zeros beneath pictures of each of the girl. "You'll be given scores on your, ah, originality while you're in there, and none of you can leave until after at least one of you reaches a high score within the next twenty-four hours. Toodles!" Discord waved them good-bye and left.

"What?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed again. "That's not fair! Discord, get back here!"

"He's gone, Twilight." Applejack shouted over the garden walls.

"Now what do we do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh, find some exotic magical creatures and make kinky love to them like Discord said?" Pinkie Pie answered, jumping up and down to communicate over the hedge maze.

"What? No." Rainbow Dash said. "He totally tricked us. We're not gonna do what he says!"

"Aw. Why not?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow Dash tilted her head in confusion. "Pinkie Pie, do you want to have sex with some monsters Discord plucked out of Celestia knows where?"

"Maybe!" Pinkie Pie shrieked, giving a answer which didn't commit to one way or the other.

"Um … I mean … if you want to do that, Pinkie Pie. Um … that's your right, and we won't stop you. Will we?" Fluttershy said.

"We won't, Fluttershy. That's Pinkie's decision." Twilight answered. "And we may have agreed to give Discord our help, but that doesn't mean we have to engage in this … crassness if we don't want to."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash pumped her hoof in the air. She rocked her hooves as she chanted. "Ri-ot! Ri-ot! Ri-ot!"

"Come on, come on." Discord said, returning to the scene, dragging Celestia by the hoof. "I've got something I want to show you."

Celestia broke her hoof out of Discord's grasp. "What is it that you want to show me so badly that you have to come into my throne room and drag me out by the hoof to see it right away?"

"Look. Look." Discord pointed at the cliff edge. Set up on were two lawn chairs with a table in between them, and lemonade refreshments, including a pitcher and two glasses on the table.

Discord, giggling like a child, watched and jumped up and down as Celestia approached the chairs and cautiously climbed into one and sat on her haunches.

"Is that ..." Celestia squinted to be sure she was looking at what she thought she was looking at. "Twilight Sparkle and her friends?"

"Yes." Discord answered, slithering into the other chair with a pair of sunglasses rested on his forehead. "I brought them all here for you. I did a little study into the recent encounters Twilight and her friends have been having, and I put something for each of them in the labyrinth for them to make sweet, sweet music with them … all while you can watch." Discord took a nonchalant sip of lemonade.

"I see." Celestia said, nonplussed. "Discord, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Noo! Whatever gave you that idea?" Discord said. He stirred the straw in his glass. "I mean, just because you weren't feeling in the mood last night, I set everything up so you could watch and brought you all the way out here, doesn't mean I'm trying to seduce you, does it?"

Celestia nodded, accepting Discord's facetious statement. Her gaze focused on the labyrinth, where Twilight's friends were all moving slowly around, evading corners and avoiding any potential encounters. "And … what if Twilight Sparkle and her friends refuse to participate in this activities, as they are doing now?"

"Oh, no problem." Discord waved his hand. "I put some flowers in there. Special flowers. Flowers that when approached, will blast Twilight and her friends with an aphrodisiac gas that will make sure they continue to play the game."

Celestia blinked twice, giving Discord a blank stare. "I'm sorry. You have flowers ... which shoot aphrodisiac?"

"Yep."

"Discord … if your primary, ultimate goal was to get me in bed with you, did it not once occur to simply spray me directly with the aphrodisiac?"

Discord raised his finger, trying to form a response. He was silent, rubbing his chin in contemplation. He had not thought of such a straight-froward solution. "You're right. I'll take the girls out of the labyrinth."

"Oh, no." Celestia said, sipping her lemonade. "That won't be necessary. I'm rather looking forward to enjoying this. I'm quite eager to see what all the girls will come up with." She leaned her neck over to get a better view of what was going on in the labyrinth. "Go, Twilight Sparkle! You can do it!"

Twilight Sparkle paused. She turned around and looked up, waving at Princess Celestia smiling at the sight of her mentor watching over her. The Princess would make sure Discord didn't pull any funny business.

Wouldn't she?

Twilight Sparkle made her way through the labyrinth, trying to find an alternative exit so she wouldn't have to play Discord's game. Truth be told, she might – _might_ even have helped Discord with his crazy plan, if only for Celestia's sake, not his. She deserved to have someone who could love her the way only a, well, lover could. But him leaving out the tiny detail of him expecting her and the girls to have sex irritated her to no end. She wanted to get out of the labyrinth and slap him upside the head with a newspaper, telling him "Bad Discord! No treat for you today!"

Twilight's attention was drawn by a patch of bright color contrasting against the dark moss green of the bushes. Coming closer to inspect it, she found a sunflower.

"A sunflower?" Twilight asked. She hunched over to inspect it further. "I don't remember there being any sunflowers in the Royal Garden."

The sunflower reacted to her presence, straightening up and aiming at her. Like the water from a clown's fake flower, it shot out a puff of pink gas from its bud, smothering Twilight with an obnoxious lavender scent.

"Ugh!" Twilight grunted, stepping away from the flower and waving her hoof around to clear the air. "What is that?" Twilight felt a shiver go through her body. "Why do I suddenly feel so … lonely and needy?" She blinked, but her eyelids wouldn't raise all the way up, giving her a sleepy expression.

"Hello, Twilight." A husky voice said from behind Twilight.

"Huh?" Twilight turned around and saw Cadence staring at her with a seductive expression on her face, smiling softly and making bedroom eyes.

"I thought I heard that you might be feeling a little … lonely." Cadence said, her voice at least three octaves and a decibel lower than Twilight remembered it ever being. "I thought I could come by and … cheer up."

Twilight, being reminded of her recent sexual experience with Cadence from a few days ago, developed a pink blush on her cheeks so hot it could be used to fry an egg.

"NOPE!" Twilight exclaimed. She turned around and galloped as far, far away from "Cadence," assuming it was Cadence and not some clone or Changeling or something, as she could. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! Not happening. So not happening."

Elsewhere in the labyrinth, Rarity and Applejack met up with each other, turning around corners which led them to the same path.

"Oh! Hello, Applejack. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Yeah, same here." Applejack adjusted her hat. "Y'all got any ideas 'bout how we can get out of this place?"

Rarity shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not, darling. All we can do is just wander around and hope we find the exit. Will you join me?"

"Of course. What are friends for?" Applejack walked by Rarity's side. They turned towards another corner, knowing there was no point in them going back down the paths they came from.

"Gosh, it sure would be nice if we had some breadcrumbs or something." Applejack said. "You know, so we could track where we've been."

"Mm, yes, quite." Rarity concurred. She held out a hoof for Applejack to stop. "Wait here. I have an idea." Rarity turned to the side and dug her horn into the garden wall. She moved her head in a circle, forcing her horn through to make a circle in the hedges.

"There." Rarity said. "We just have to keep doing this, and we'll be able to track where we've been."

"Uh-huh." Applejack nodded.

"Why are you looking so skeptical, Applejack?"

Applejack raised her hoof and pointed at the wall

Rarity looked to see the bush was growing at an unnatural rate, using overgrowth to restore the parts Rarity had cut and shored to their original state.

"You didn't think I would make it that easy, did you?" Discord shouted from above.

Rarity sighed. "It was worth a try." She and Applejack resigned themselves to the fact they would have to be in the labyrinth for a little while and went further down the path they were on.

"Oh dear." Rarity put a hoof to her chin. They had come across a fork in the labyrinth's path, with two alternate paths branching off from where they were. Rarity turned to Applejack. "What do we do? Do we go down one path, or do you want to split up?"

"Hmm. Give me a sec. I need to think this through ..." Applejack sat down on her haunches, cupping her cheek as she weighed the benefits of staying together against the detriments of splitting up. More hooves to cover more ground was a good thing, but if they were separate, they couldn't protect each other from whatever Discord was going to throw at them. Then again, the labyrinth was small enough they could hear each other if they shouted.

Rarity's ear twitched.

"Rarity?" Applejack asked. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, darling." Rarity said. "I just thought I … heard something." Rarity's ear twitched again. A smile began to creep along her face, which unnerved Applejack.

"You sure you're all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Fine." Rarity repeated, her eyes becoming dilated. "Just fine." Without waiting for Applejack's input, she turned towards the right path of the fork and went on it.

"Rarity! Wait a minute!" Applejack reached out a hoof. She sighed and shook her head. "Well, guess there's nothing else for me to do but go down on the other path." Applejack stood up, ready to carry on without Rarity, and took the opposite path.

Rarity was lured in by the sound she was hearing. It sounded familiar, like music. A tune she had heard before.

" _Aaaah … aahhh ooooh ..._ "

Rarity couldn't help but nod at the tune and she hummed along. She followed the music to the source, unable to resist the siren call.

The music grew louder, which Rarity took to mean she was getting closer. She found an opening in the hedge maze walls, where the music was at its loudest and clearest. She peeked in the opening and blushed.

Inside the opening was a small clearing where a towel, a radio, and a lawn chair were set up and laid out. All of this was a secondary matter to Rarity, whose attention was more drawn by who was in the clearing – a large, equine fish-creature covered in silver scales with a red gem in its chest, reading over a magazine, humming along to the music on the radio. Rarity recognized the creature as being the same fish creature with whom she had a sexual encounter with a few days ago at the beach … when she was supposed to be supervising her sister Sweetie Belle, no less.

That was a little embarrassing for Rarity.

The creature noticed Rarity, lifting its head up. "Oh. Hello." The fish-creature reached over and used its fin to turn off the radio. The fish rose up to its full height, closing the magazine and setting it down. "You must be Rarity. I've heard a lot about you."

"Er, yes." Rarity said, nervously walking into the room with her. "Well, there's certainly a lot to be said about me. What exactly did you hear?"

"That you were a beautiful pony with a coat like ivory and a mane like a princess." The fish said.

"Oh. Well … I do try to always look my best, darling." Rarity ran a hoof through her coiffure.

"I just wish I realized I'd had met you already when that weird donkey came to meet me." The fish said.

Rarity's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah." The fish said. "I remember you. At the beach, remember? Do you remember me? Oh! Where are my manners?" She bowed. "I'm Rhythm Photon."

"Of course I remember you, darling. How could I forget?" Rarity said. "It's a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance." Rarity bowed in kind. "But something you said concerns me. You say a weird donkey came to me?"

 _It's Discord._ Rarity thought. _It has to be Discord._

Rhythm Photon nodded. "Yes. He came to me and said if I went to stay in his labyrinth for a little while, I could have sex with a beautiful pony. I just wish I had realized he was talking about a pony I had met already."

Rarity's cheeks were dyed pink. "Oh, goodness, darling … I didn't realize you could be so … frank about this sort of thing."

"Well, it's what I do." Rhythm Photon said. "Sing and lure ponies into the ocean, have my way with them, and … let them go. It's funny, really. I never once thought to do to the same pony twice."

"Er, not that I'm questioning your lifestyle choices or anything, but … why?" Rarity asked. "Why do you do that?"

"My kind feeds off love and adoration." Rhythm gestured to the gem in her chest. "Having sex with ponies is my way of getting that love to sustain myself. Of course, it wasn't until that donkey suggested to me that I might get more love from doing it to the same pony more than once. But I think I've done enough explaining." Rhythm Photon's expression turned seductive and predatory. "Why don't you come over here?"

"Oh. Um, well, I … I, um … see, the thing is ..." Rarity sputtered, before turning stiff at the sound of Rhythm Photon vocalizing.

"Aaaah … aaah."

Hypnotized, her head rocking back and forth, Rarity marched towards Rhythm Photon with the stiffness and professionalism of a clockwork wind-up toy. Once she was close enough, Rhythm Photon curled her tail around Rarity's body before using her fins to lift Rarity up.

Rhythm Photon continued singing as she flicked her forked tongue across Rarity's nose. It tickled and made Rarity giggle. Rhythm Photon continued to sing for a few minutes more until Rarity was nice and firmly under her control. With this done, Rhythm photon adjusted her grip on Rarity, curling her tail around Rarity some more. She stuck her tongue out and move forward, plunging her tongue into a place on Rarity where a proper lady's tongue should not go.

"Oooh!" Rarity squealed as Rhythm Photon's tongue invaded her insides, squirming around inside her like – well, like a fish. "Darling, if we keep meeting like this, I think I'm going to develop a thing for giant fish-creatures!"

Rarity paused.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, that was not a phrase I thought I was going to say. _Oooooh_!" Rarity moaned and blushed at Rhythm Photon's continued affections, a blush reappearing on her cheeks and a bit of drool escaping down her chin.

Meanwhile, Applejack was making her way down her path. When she reached the end, she came across a sight which made her halt, inspiring the same feelings of embarrassment in her as Rhythm Photon inspired in Rarity.

"Hello, Applejack." A centaur greeted her. A being which was a white-coated pony from the waist down, and a white-skinned hoo-man from Sunset Shimmer's realm from the waist up, mimicking the pony Rarity Applejack was familiar with and the human Rarity Sunset Shimmer knew. It was a doppelganger of Rarity recreated in the appearance Rarity had during a little incident at the Crystal Empire involving the mirror leading to another dimension and an enchanted vest Cadence had been trying to get rid of. It was even wearing an identical vest.

"You remember me, don't you?" The centaur doppelganger Rarity asked.

"Oh no." Applejack said, backing away. "I'm not playing _that_ game again. I am so out of here."

"Oh, but Applejack!" The centaur Rarity got up and galloped over, getting behind Applejack. "Didn't you like it when your friend turned into this? When she became a handsome, buff centaur?" The centaur Rarity placed a hoof on Applejack's back, trying to pin her down. "A hardworking mare like you … it's understandable that you would appreciate a woman with some muscles." As she growled out this last word, the centaur Rarity put two hooves on Applejack and forced her to the ground.

"Didn't you like it when I was on top of you?" The centaur asked, running her hooves over Applejack's Cutie Marks.

Applejack said nothing.

"When I was on top of you … when I dominated you and your body." The centaur whispered. "When I mounted you? When my tail was inside of your plot?"

Applejack bit her lip, beginning to shiver as the centaur continued to rub her up and down with her hooves.

"Come on, Applejack … just submit." The centaur whispered. "I can give you that pleasure again … but you need to submit. Just … submit."

"Y-yes ..." Applejack muttered, shaking. A blush was on her cheeks. She didn't know why, but the more the centaur said it, the more appealing the idea of submitting … of letting go and losing control, sounded. "Just need to … submit."

Applejack took in a deep breath and sighed, relaxing her body.

"Good girl." The centaur said before climbing on top of her, digging her front hooves into the ground and shoving her tail into Applejack's plot. Applejack screamed in pleasure.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer ran before coming to a halt, panting and needing to stop for breath.

"Grah! Where is Fluttershy?" Sunset Shimmer shouted. "I'm not doing anything of a sexual nature without involving and consulting Fluttershy first!"

"Why?" Discord asked.

"Because I love her, duh!" Sunset Shimmer shouted back. "How would you feel if somepony you love got into your crazy shenanigans without consulting you first?"

Discord turned to give a glance at Celestia.

"I don't know." Discord snapped his fingers. Two sunflowers sprouted from the ground Sunset Shimmer and blew pink gas on her.

Sunset Shimmer waved her leg around, trying to clear the smoke and coughing. "Ugh. I don't care how much aphrodisiac you spray me with! I refuse to do anything without Fluttershy's involvement first!" Sunset Shimmer, to show her determination to her position, sunk her haunches firmly into the dirt, even as her tail wiggled about and suggestively spanked her Cutie Mark.

"Wow." Twilight said from across the labyrinth. "You really love her, don't you, Sunset?"

"Yes." Sunset Shimmer answered.

Much to Sunset Shimmer's relief, Fluttershy appeared on the other end of the path. "Sunset?"

"Fluttershy!" Sunset smiled.

The two of them ran up to embrace each other, but Sunset stopped short of coming into contact with Fluttershy.

"Wait. How do I know you're the real Fluttershy and not a clone Discord put in the labyrinth?"

"How do I know you're the real Sunset Shimmer and not a clone?"

"Tell me. Tell me something only the real Fluttershy would know, and I'll tell you something only the real Sunset Shimmer would know." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Oh. Okay."

The two of them leaned towards each other, whispering sweet nothings and passionate secrets into the ears of the other. They pulled back and shared a tender gaze between them.

"It _is_ you!" They both exclaimed. The two of them hugged each other in a loving embrace.

The flowers Discord summoned raised up. Arching themselves over, they both puffed out more gas onto Sunset and Fluttershy.

The two ponies shivered for a moment. They parted from each other and looked into each others' eyes, sharing a wordless yet eloquent exchange. With Fluttershy's unspoken permission, Sunset Shimmer pressed her hooves against Fluttershy's chest and proceeded to push her to the ground, kissing her passionately. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Sunset's neck, returning the affection and shoving her tongue into Sunset's mouth.

"Whoo!" Celestia cheered., raising her hoof in the air. "Let's hear it for the happy couple! What will they think of next?"

"You're disgusting!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

"I'm also the Princess." Celestia retorted.

"Grr. You won't be for much longer if I have anything to say about it." Twilight Sparkle grumbled, moving forward through the labyrinth. "That is, if I ever get out of this labyrinth." Turning a corner, Twilight was startled to find Rainbow Dash resting against a wall with Sunset and Fluttershy lying next to her, with Rainbow Dash's legs wrapped around their necks like pets.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash opened one eye at Twilight. "Oh. Hey, Twilight."

"What happened here?" Twilight asked. "You've got Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy with you, but I could have sworn I just heard them doing something somewhere else."

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow Dash said. "No, these are just clones of Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy. Clones, who I might had, I've just had one heck of a wild time with." Rainbow Dash said.

"Aww. I missed that part." Celestia murmured. She turned to Discord. "You're recording this, right?" Discord hesitated before smiling and nodding. Taking care not to let Celestia see him, he snapped his fingers and summoned a video camera. Twilight ignored them.

"You want a turn with them?" Rainbow Dash offered, gently pushing the clones forward. The clones each gave Twilight suggestive looks.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Twilight said. "I can't believe you of all ponies would go along with this, Rainbow Dash. Being made to entertain the Princess by … by … you know."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Eh, it's not so bad once you get used to it. You just gotta learn to relax …"

"To let go ..." The Sunset clone said.

"To submit ..." The Fluttershy added. Twilight couldn't put her hoof on why, but hearing Fluttershy tell her to submit in a low, low voice caused her to shudder in fright.

"Right. And enjoy the causal sex with no emotional attachment or expectations of a call the next morning." Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh-huh." Twilight said. "Why do I get the feeling that's your favorite part?"

Rainbow Dash replied with only a smile.

"Rainbow Dash!" A voice called. "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash bolted upright. "Is that Tsukuyo?"

It was, as an enormous spider with the top half of a pony was skittering along the garden walls with its eight legs.

"Rainbow Dash! Where are you?" Tsukuyo called.

"I'm here!" Rainbow Dash shouted back. "I'm here! Sorry, guys. I gotta get in on this." Her wings fluttering with excitement, Rainbow Dash went up to the air and flew towards Tsukuyo, leaving the Sunset and Fluttershy clones behind.

The two clones watched Rainbow Dash with a air of sadness to them before turning their gaze on Twilight and flashing suggestive smiles at her.

"Don't even think about it." Twilight told them.

The two clones looked at each other before coming towards Twilight.

"Oh, come on, Twilight." The Fluttershy clone said. "Just look at what happened to Rainbow Dash. Maybe if you tried it, you wouldn't think it was so bad ..."

 _Hmm. I wonder if I could use my horn to teleport out of here?_ Twilight thought. _Worth a try!_ Her horn building up an intense white glow, Twilight teleported to another part of the labyrinth.

"Wha -hey!" Discord said. "No teleporting! That's cheating! Obviously, I didn't teleport-proof it enough." Discord snapped his fingers, and Twilight felt a surge of energy in the air. "That's better."

"Well, it was nice while it lasted ..." Twilight muttered. She heard the bushes rustle behind her. "Huh?"

Cadence jumped out from behind a hedge. "Hello again, Twilight."

"Oh, not this again. Aaaaaah." Twilight 'screamed' as she ran away, being chased down by Cadence.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "No fair! Everypony but is getting some fun! When I do get a turn?" Bushes and leaves rustled to Pinkie Pie's side. A yellow blur jumped out from the hedge wall and tackled Pinkie Pie, taking her for a tumble along the floor until they landed and settled, Pinkie Pie being pinned by strong lion claws.

"I believe I can help you with that." The Sphinx said, licking her lips.

Pinkie gasped, her eyes filling with rainbows at seeing her friend again. "Sphinxie! But wait, aren't you supposed to be guarding the temple?"

"Discord has promised he's seen to it the temple is well-cared for in my absence." The Sphinx said. She brought her face close to Pinkie's. "Now, hold still … like I told you, it's been awhile since I had any relief … and even longer since I had two releases so close to each other." The Sphinx begun by licking Pinkie's chest with her rough cat tongue.

Celestia giggled, holding a hoof in front of her mouth. "Oh, everypony's having so much fun together! Well, except Twilight Sparkle."

Discord shrugged. "What are you gonna do?"

Celestia gave a sweeping gaze of the labyrinth, taking the time to look at each and every pony and their activities.

"Discord ..."Celestia leaned back in her chair. "I think I'm ready."

Discord scrambled to his feet. He dusted himself off, trying to make himself presentable. "Already? I didn't think you'd be ready so soon! I was expecting at least another hour."

Celestia gave him a blank stare. "Is this your way of telling me no, after so much build-up?"

Discord flashed a smile which brimmed with confidence. "Of course not, my dear." he snapped his fingers, and both and Celestia disappeared in flashes of light.

* * *

Discord and Celestia appeared in Celestia's bedroom, sunlight shining through the window being the only source of light in the room, the rest of the room in a sunset shade.

"What do we want to do?" Discord asked, barely able to contain his excitement. It was written all his face and body. "I mean to say, how do you want to proceed from here?"

Celestia's attention was caught by a hand mirror on her desk. She picked it up in her hoof and stared at it for a minute. A smile formed on her face as she got a devious idea.

A beam of golden light radiated from her horn and swept over the mirror as she cast an enchantment on it. "Discord?" Celestia asked, turning to him and hiding the mirror behind her wing. "Why don't we do something different?"

"Different?" Discord said. "Different how?"

"How about … you hypnotize me?" Celestia offered, raising a flirtatious eyebrow.

Discord smirked, being a big fan of this idea. "Absolutely. After all, my dear, it's only natural that you would come to recognize my innate superiority and wanted to be dominated by me."

Celestia rolled her eyes. Talk, talk, talk.

Discord closed his eyes. He opened them, showing his eyes replaced by swirling spirals of blue and yellow colors. He lunged his serpentine neck forward at Celestia, who raised the hand mirror in front of him, placing it between herself and Discord, reflecting his hypnotic eyes back at him.

"Ooh ..." Discord muttered, caught off-guard and taken in by his own hypnosis.

"How about for a change, you be the submissive one for once?" Celestia asked, holding the mirror up to Discord's face. "Yes. You want to be submissive."

"I … want to be submissive." Discord repeated back mindlessly.

"Keep looking at the mirror." Celestia said. "Let the pretty swirls in your eyes hypnotize you. You want to be hypnotized. You want to be dominated."

"I … want to be hypnotized." Discord said. "I want … to be dominated."

"You're always in control." Celestia began to walk backwards, taking the mirror with her. Discord followed her, his eyes glued to the reflection of his hypnosis, trying to make sure he kept eye contact with his reflection. "Always controlling and manipulating events towards the outcome you want them to have. But tonight, we're going to do something different. Tonight, I'm going to take control of you. Understand?"

Discord nodded.

"When, and only when you have your release, will I allow you to come out from under my power." Celestia said.

Discord nodded again.

"Good." Celestia purred. "Now … get down on your knees and genuflect before me."

Discord did as his mistress told him to, placing his hands on the ground as he sunk to his knees.

Celestia giggled. "Well, I guess I won't be needing this anymore!" She tossed the mirror onto her night stand. "Now, come here, _slave_. Approach me."

Discord got up and walked towards her.

Celestia held out her hoof. "Not like that. I want you to crawl towards me like the goddess I am."

Discord nodded and got back down on his knees. He crawled towards Celestia like a snake still trying to get used to its legs, his balance shifting from side to side.

"Good." Celestia said. Celestia walked backwards, and Discord followed her until she stopped, reaching the side of her bed. Celestia climbed up onto her bed and gestured for Discord to follow her, nodding her head at him.

"Come up here, my servant."

Discord hesitated, reaching up one claw on the mattress. "Yes, mistress ..." He skittered up the bed like a gecko climbing up the side of a tree.

Celestia reached over and bit down on Discord's horn, grabbing it and using it like a lever to pull him forward.

"You're here to serve me." Celestia told him, a satisfied smile on her lips. "You're here to pleasure me. You exist to serve me. "

Discord nodded his head up and down.

"Don't just do that. I want to hear you say it."

"I'm here to serve you." Discord said, the spirals going strong in his eyes. "I exist to serve you … what was the other one, again?"

"You're here to pleasure me." Celestia repeated, a bit more firmly than before. "Discord, if you're resisting somewhere in there and trying to antagonize me by pretending to forget what I just said, it's not funny."

"Why would I want to antagonize you, mistress?" Discord asked with a genuine smile.

Celestia smirked, crossing her legs and leaned back, satisfied with his answer. "Good. Now, I want you to pleasure me."

Discord bowed his head. "How, mistress?"

"You can start by coiling your body around me." Celestia said. " _Wrap_ your body around mine as a display of your affectionate for me."

Discord nodded. His wriggled his body as he moved towards Celestia, slowly looping himself around her like a coiled up garden hose. Celestia grinned as her body when her body covered up in Discord's furry loops., kept out of sight.

"Good, good. You're doing great." Celestia moved her head forward and bit down on Discord's chest fur, playfully tugging on it before giving it a lick. "Now ..." Celestia said as she pulled away. "I want you to pleasure me … go … inside … and _rut_ me."

Discord nodded and rolled his body around, his coils twisting and moving on Celestia's body. He pierced her and rocked her, going up and down on her to stimulate her.

"Oooh ..." Celestia moaned. "Yes! Yes, that's it! More! Faster! _Faster!_ OOOOOOOOOH!"

Celestia leaned back her head and panted after Discord had brought them to both a level of sanctification with their respective releases. While Celestia's tongue hung out from her mouth and she panted for breath, Discord, freed from the hypnotic influence after his release, as per Celestia's command, slowly began to unwind himself from her body.

* * *

In the labyrinth, Twilight Sparkle was running around, trying to avoid the lustful and crazed Cadence. She idly looked up ahead and noticed something, an absence which made her stop in place.

"Huh." Twilight raised her eyebrow. "Discord and Celestia seemed to have left."

"Hey there, Twilight ..."

Twilight grimaced. She gulped and turned around to face Cadence.

"Why do you keep running away?" Cadence asked.

"Because I don't want to have sex with you." Twilight said. "Once was _more_ than enough!"

Cadence pouted. "Oh, was it? Really? Is that all?"

"Yes." Twilight answered. Cadence walked towards her, causing Twilight to back away. "Don't come any closer!"

Cadence complied with Twilight's demands, stopping and giving a soft smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Twilight asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. She heard something move behind her, and her eyes widened in realization as she understood what was going on.

Twilight turned around and was face-to-face with the bud of a sunflower. The sunflower took in air as if taking a deep breath, then hissed as it released a massive puff of pink gas into Twilight's face.

"Gah!" Twilight exclaimed in disgust, covering her eyes and backing away.

Cadence giggled. "You know … if you don't want to get aphrodisiac in your eyes, maybe don't turn around to face the flower when you know it's about to squirt aphrodisiac on you."

Twilight stomped her hoof into the dirt. "Yes. Thank you, Cadence, for that _wonderful_ piece of advice."

Twilight shuddered when she felt something feathery wrap around her sides.

" _You're welcome._ " Cadence whispered before nuzzling Twilight's cheek.

"I … no." Twilight said. "No!"

"Oh, come on." Cadence pouted. She give Twilight a little kiss on the neck. "You know the aphrodisiac is going to affect you. It's going to have you _burning_ here in a minute. Why not just give up and do it with someone you'd enjoy?"

"Because, because, uh … oh." Twilight's head rocked, her eyelids getting heavy again. She closed her eyes in and leaned into Cadence as Cadence gave her a kiss and started to suckle her cheek. Cadence's wings moved around her, curling up and down and massaging her sides. Cadence's tail whipped about, playfully flicking Twilight's haunches. Twilight couldn't resist it anymore. She gave in. "Oh, all right."

Twilight pushed Cadence off.

"But before we do this, there's one thing I have to know." Twilight said. "Are you the real Cadence under Discord's influence, or a clone?"

Cadence shrugged, still wearing a smile. "What difference does it make?"

"Well, if you're the real Cadence … I'm going to feel really bad when Shining Armor finds out about this. But if you're a clone, then I can get away with it without anything on my conscience. Like Rainbow Dash said, expectation-free sex."

Cadence giggled. "All right. For what it's worth, if it makes you feel better, yes, I am a clone."

Twilight took a step forward, before taking a step back. "How do I know you're really a clone, and not just programmed to say whatever it takes to get me to have sex with you?"

"Could a non-clone of Cadence do _this?_ " Cadence tilted her head to the side. Her head became half-melted as if it were made of wax, wiggling and waving before reforming into a perfect replica of Twilight's head on Cadence's body.

"Probably not." Twilight nodded, accepting the clone's word as truth. "But that's really freaky. It's kind of a turn-off."

"Sorry." The clone said as she changed her head back into Cadence's. "Better?"

"Much." Twilight said. She tensed up, ready to pounce. "Now get over here."

"With pleasure." The Cadence clone bounded forward, planting a big kiss on Twilight's lips. She wrapped her legs around Twilight's neck and pulled her close, forcing Twilight into kissing her back. Twilight didn't fight it, wrapping her legs around Cadence's neck in return. They kissed with burning lust audible in their moans, as their tongues wrestled in their mouths, their bodies wrestled to the ground, rolling around in the dirt like pigs while they slobbered over each other like … animals.

Er, _uncivilized_ animals.

"Mmm … mmm." Twilight moaned. She ran her hoof through Cadence's mane, stroking her hair.

Cadence ran her tongue over Twilight's teeth. "Mmm, yes … that's it … that's a good girl."

Twilight moaned again, accidentally sucking Cadence's tongue further into mouth with the passage and exhalation of air. Both of their eyes widened at this happening, but Cadence flashed a naughty smirk while Twilight blushed.

Getting over it, Twilight Sparkle moved her rear end closer Cadence, flicking Cadence's Cutie Mark with her tail. Cadence sighed lovingly and pushed into Twilight's mouth again, wiggling her tongue against the roof of Twilight's mouth.

"Mmm …" Twilight's blushed grew brighter, but she ignored her embarrassment and focused on giving her love to Cadence. If she were a Changeling, she'd be getting quite the meal right now.

"Mmm … mmm." Twilight continued to moan. She felt Cadence's hoof press into her chest, drawing a circle into her fur before trailing down.

Twilight grunted and her eyes widened again as she felt Cadence's hoof get close to the forbidden zone. Twilight broke into a sweat, bullets of liquid racing down her face as she couldn't decide whether to draw a line and stop the Cadence's hoof … or let her continue on her way.

It was edging dangerously close now …

It lightly brushed against the edge … Twilight gave an involuntary shiver, beginning to want it now. Beginning to want Cadence to shove her hoof in and make her scream for more.

"Twilight?"

Twilight rocketed to her feet, bucking Cadence off and kicking her, sending her sliding across the ground. How convenient Applejack was here to make the decision for her!

"Hey, Applejack!" Twilight said. "What's up?"

Applejack tilted her head, looking at Cadence's overturned rear. "Uh, what were you two doin' just now?"

"I'm sorry?" Twilight asked, pretending like everything she done with the Cadence clone hadn't happened. "I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"I see how it is." Cadence said, getting up. "I see how you are. But oh well." Cadence brushed her cheek against Twilight's. "Maybe we can do this again some time. Call me." She swabbed her tail against Twilight's chin before turning and leaving.

Twilight rubbed her chin, feeling where Cadence had touched it. "And after Rainbow Dash said I wouldn't have to call anypony, too … "

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, uh ..." Applejack began the conversation awkwardly, not sure how she could begin it any other way. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Applejack said. "Kinda thirsty, though."

"Yeah … now that you mention it, I could go for a drink, too. Having sex will do that to you."

Twilight and Applejack looked around.

"Where are we gonna get water in this here maze?" Applejack asked, scratching her head through her hat.

"I don't know." Twilight said. She looked up at the cliff side. "And Discord and Celestia are gone, too, so we can't ask them for help."

Applejack grimaced, her irises dilating in surprise. "Oh no … what we are gonna do? We can't stay here and have sex with all these magical beings forever! We got responsibilities to attend to! Chores to do! Trees to buck!"

"Books to read!"

"And even if we could shrug all our responsibilities and do that, we'd still need a reliable source of water!"

Applejack started breathing heavy. What if they couldn't get water? What if Discord and Celestia didn't come back and they were stuck in this labyrinth forever? They'd die of dehydration! She'd never get to see Apple Bloom again!

"Applejack." Twilight said, placing a hoof on her friend's back to comfort her. "Applejack! We don't need to find a source of water. We have one right here!"

Twilight gestured to the sunflowers.

"The aphro-whatever flowers?" Applejack asked. "How are they gonna help?"

"It's simple." Twilight said. "All flowers require water to survive, right? So we all need to do is find a way to extract that water from the flowers and we're safe. Thankfully, I know just such a spell that will let us do that." Twilight smirked, satisfied with herself.

"Uh, Twilight?" Applejack said. "It's a good hypothesis and all, and I'm glad you've got a spell you think can help us out, but you're forgetting something. These are magical flowers. Magical flowers made by Discord. They might not play by normal plant rules. And even if they did, who's say the water that doesn't have something … Discord-y in it?"

Twilight shrugged. "Well, it's worth a shot. Unless you want to go without water."

Applejack paused. "I never said that."

"Then you'll do it with me." Twilight said. Her horn lit up, a reddish aura emanating from it. It reached out two rope-like strings of magic which went into both herself and Applejack. They were lifted in the air and their bodies vibrated as the magic caused changes in them. They both sprouted fangs from the upper lips of their mouths. The magic faded, setting them down.

They went up to a pair of sunflowers. Opening their mouths wide, they bit down on the flowers' stalks and sucked the water out from them. The sunflowers let out pitiful squeaks as they were drained by a pair of pony water vampires, their petals wilting as their precious substances were sucked out from them.

But they were evil, Discord-based aphrodisiac flowers, so it was okay, right? Right?

"Ah!" Twilight exclaimed in relief, pulling away after she pulled a decent amount of water from her flower. "That's much better, wouldn't you say?"

Applejack mumbled an agreement, still nursing the water out from her victim of a flower.

Rarity passed by them, looking gleaming. She saw the two of them and gave them a look of confusion. "What are you two doing?"

"Sucking the moisture out of the flowers so we don't die of dehydration." Twilight said. "You want to join us?"

Rarity gritted her teeth. "I think I'll pass, darling. I'll find my source of refreshment elsewhere."

"Suit yourself." Twilight said. She went back to draining the water out from her chosen victim, er, flower.

Rarity walked further down the path, feeling quite perturbed by the sight she had seen of her two friends biting down mercilessly on some (mostly) harmless flowers and draining them like bloodsucking carnivores.

"Hey there."

Rarity turned at the voice to see another one of Discord's monstrosities he had brought to the labyrinth. This one wasn't pulled from any of recent histories, though, instead being a cow made of oozing purple slime, who was idly swinging her tail with her hoof.

"Hello." Rarity cautiously greeted her.

"Heard you might be looking for a drink." The cow said.

"Yes, I might." Rarity answered coyly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well … it just so happens that I have some milk, right here, if you want." The cow said, lifting up its hind leg and showing its udder.

"Thank you for the offer, darling, but I don't think I'm comfortable taking milk from a cow." Rarity said.

"I don't have to be a cow." The cow said. Its gooey form rose up and reshaped itself, turning into a deer. "I could be a dear." It reshaped itself again, turning into a pony. "Or a pony." It changed shape once more, becoming a taller, lithe shape with arms at its sides, resembling something from the other side of the mirror. "Or even one of those _hoo-mans_ from Sunset's dimension."

"I think I'll pass." Rarity said with a blush.

The goop creature shifted back into a cow. "All right, fine. I guess you can join your friends in sucking water from plants like a mosquito."

Rarity bit her lip and looked to the side.

A few moments later, Rarity came back down the path the way she came, her bloated stomach swaying and jiggling back and forth, forcing her to walk slowly.

Twilight and Applejack stopped stealing water from the plants and rose up at the sight of their friend.

"Rarity, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine, darlings." Rarity said. "I just got a little carried away, that's all."

"Your stomach is huge." Twilight observed. She gasped. "Oh my Celestia, you're not pregnant, are you? Rarity, I swear, if Discord got you -"

"No, no, I'm not pregnant." Rarity said.

"Oh. Then what's in your stomach that's causing it to be so big?"

"Milk." Rarity said before walking off.

Twilight nodded. "Ah, okay, milk …wait ... _milk!?_ " She cast a glance down the path to question Rarity, but she was already gone.

* * *

Celestia and Discord napped together next to each other in Celestia's bed, resting up after their activities. They awoke and greeted each other with a smile. They move their muzzles towards each other and kissed.

They got out from the blanket and went out, going up to a parlor stand and ordering two chocolate parfaits.

They found a table and sat down opposite each other, gazing fondly into the others' eyes.

"Isn't this nice?" Discord asked, raising his chocolate parfait up to the sky. "You and me, together again."

"Yes." Celestia answered dreamily. "It certainly is." She took a sip of her parfait. "Though I can't but feel as though we're forgetting something, though. Something … important. One small little detail ..."

Discord gasped, dropping his parfait and spilling it on the ground, clenching his hands to sides of his head. "We left the girls in the labyrinth!"

Celestia reared back. "I'm sorry, we? If I recall correctly, I was not the one who put the girls in the labyrinth trying to get something from you, and then forgot to take them out once I had acquired it."

"Oh, hush, Celestia." Discord waved her off. "There will be plenty of time for you to pass the blame later, after we correct your grievous error."

"Discord ..." Celestia collapsed onto the table, burying her face in her hooves. After a moment, she smiled and shook her head. It was all part of Discord's crazy charm.

Discord snapped his fingers, teleporting them out in flashes of light. There was another blink as Discord returned to his chair. He snapped his fingers again, causing the spill parfait to crawl and undulate back into its cup. The cup stood upright and levitated into the air, placing itself on the table.

"There." Discord said. "Good as new."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared again.

* * *

In the labyrinth, Sunset Shimmer had used her shapeshifting magic to turn into her lamia form, and had wrapped all of the girls up in her writing coils, playing with them as if they were dolls. It was obvious the aphrodisiac in the labyrinth had gotten to her and drove her a tiny bit insane.

"Fluttershy and I are the goddesses of sex, drugs, and rock and roll!" Sunset proclaimed, moving Fluttershy closer to her. "And you will worship us … by making sweet love to each other where we can see you!"

Applejack tossed a glare at Rarity. "Uh, yeah, nope. Not happening."

"Oh my." Fluttershy shivered. "Um, drugs aren't very nice, Sunset … and, um, rock and roll can be very loud."

"Hmm." Sunset scratched her chin. She wrapped an arm around Fluttershy's neck and put a hand to Fluttershy's cheek. "All right. We'll be the goddesses of sex, highly-stimulating teas, and musical triangles instead, okay?"

Fluttershy nervously smiled and nodded. "Um, yes. That sounds much better. But … would you mind putting my friends down?"

Sunset Shimmer looked insulted at this suggestion. But thankfully, before she could act out on any impulse which she might come to regret later when she had a clear head, all seven of them were enveloped in a pink glow.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"I don't know. It's not me."

They were lifted up out of the labyrinth and carried safely over to the cliff. There, the magic dissipated, dropping all of them onto the cliff in a disorganized pile.

Removed from the influence of the labyrinth, Sunset Shimmer's head began to clear up. She rubbed at her forehead, feeling dazed. "Ooh … what happened?"

"Girls!" Discord shouted, he and Celestia coming towards them. "Girls, are you all right? Listen, I am so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to leave you in the labyrinth, I promise!" Discord raised one hand while putting the other over his heart.

The girls all stood up and and congregated. Their brows furrowed in annoyance, they looked to each other, asking for signs of judgment.

"Sorry?" Twilight asked, stepping forward and speaking for the group. "You leave us in this labyrinth full of all kinds of crazy monsters looking for sex for six hours-"

"Six hours?" Celestia asked. She looked at Discord. "How long were we asleep?"

"Without ANY source of food or water, and you're _sorry_." Twilight said. "Well, I'm sorry, Discord, but 'sorry' just isn't going to cut it this time."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said, crossing her legs. "We're mad at you."

"Six hours without access to a mirror!" Rarity cried.

"And we're still very upset that you tricked us to get us into the labyrinth in the first place." Fluttershy said. "Do you think if you had just asked us to do this so you could get woo Celestia, we would have said no?"

"Well, I, uh ..." Discord stammered.

"For the record." Rainbow Dash said. "We would have said no. Well, I would have. But don't think that lets you off the hook!"

"You know ..." Twilight said. "Celestia's not innocent in all this either. She permitted Discord to go through with his game. She forgot to take us out of the labyrinth before she and Discord left."

"Yes!" Discord said. He got behind Celestia and cowered behind her, pushing her forward. "She's the one you want!"

"Uh, Discord!" Celestia gasped, offended. She rolled her eyes. "Though I shouldn't be so surprised."

"You know what I think?" Twilight said, raising her brow at the Princess and Discord. "I think we should throw them in the labyrinth."

Twilight was met with overwhelming support for this idea. All but Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer raised their hooves and cheered "Yeah!" in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle and the others advanced towards Celestia and Discord.

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Discord said, gesturing to a non-existent watch on his wrist. "We really must be going!"

Discord and Celestia turned around, only to see a pouting Shining Armor and the _real_ Cadence blocking their path. They looked rather upset.

"Hello, Discord." Shining Armor growled. "If I heard correctly, you coerced my sister into having sex with a clone of my wife. What, rigging and winning a bet and doing it once wasn't enough for you?"

Discord didn't even bother to make any halfhearted attempt to defend himself. He raised his hand and tried to snap his fingers to prepare a teleport out for him and Celestia, but Twilight Sparkle blasted his hand with her magic, preventing him from snapping his fingers and completing the spell.

Twilight grabbed both Discord and Celestia with her magic, lifting them into the air. Glaring at them, she swung around, tossing them both into the labyrinth.

"Serves you right!" Rainbow Dash said as the two had a rough landing.

Sunset Shimmer dispelled her magic, changing herself back into a pony. She approached Fluttershy and placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Whew! It's been a long day. What do we say we go back to our house and cuddle?"

"I would like that." Fluttershy said.

The rest of the girls fawned and cooed at Sunset and Fluttershy's display of affection. "Awwwww!"

Rarity could barely hold back her urge to squee. "They're so cute together!"

"See?" Pinkie Pie said. "See? I told you! I told you they were cute together! But you didn't believe me!"

"They are." Twilight said. She scratched the back of her neck. "Listen, Sunset Shimmer … we're sorry about questioning you before. When you were in the labyrinth, you refused to do anything without Fluttershy. You were _dedicated_ to her. And then when the aphrodisiac drove you nuts, you wanted to make Fluttershy your 'co-goddess', heh-heh."

Sunset chuckled. "Heh-heh, yeah … don't remind me."

"I think if you were really hiding something from us, you would have let it slip while you acting crazy. After all, you didn't have to pick Fluttershy out, but you did. You singled her out from the crowd, even when you weren't in your right mind. Now, I don't know about your girls, but I'd call that dedication."

"We might have had good reason to be suspicious, what with the whole hypnosis ..." Twilight made her eyes spin around, causing a rattle in her head. "But we can see now that you two really do love each other. We promise, we won't question your relationship any more."

"Thanks, girls." Fluttershy said. "I appreciate it."

"Let's go back." Sunset Shimmer said. "You know, to the cave … where we first, you know … where it all began."

"Let's."

And so Sunset and Fluttershy went back to the cave where Sunset had first seduced Fluttershy …

Meanwhile, Discord and Celestia continued to struggle in the labyrinth.

* * *

 **Author's Notes for "Discord's Labyrinth of Delights"**

 **Credit where credit is due - the idea of Discord being the hypnotized one came from a conversation between Light Mask and Ms_Fruit_Bat (on Fimfiction)**

 **The goo creature is a reference to a suggestion by an Alphamon Onouryuken on the same sight, suggesting a goo girl for a story. I didn't really give it a whole lot of attention, but I decided to throw Alphamon a bone for offering the suggestion.**

 **The goo creature also takes the form a cow, referencing an unused idea I had for a female cow with hypnotic flashing horns for Rarity's story.**

 **Another unused idea was making a retcon which revealed that all of the encounters between the ponies and monsters were actually due to Discord's influence, but I realized this wouldn't work as, in Shying Up To Sunsets, the starter of this series, Sunset Shimmer did everything on her own initiative.**

 **Yet another unused idea (Hmm, I discern a trend) was ending the chapter on Twilight and the girls chasing Discord and Celestia, trying to throw them in the labyrinth rather than succeeding. I changed it to focus more on Sunset and Fluttershy so there was a better sense of closure around the series.**

 **Well, that's it, then! I hope you enjoyed this story from start to finish. Thanks for reading and all that good stuff.**


End file.
